Buffy the Renegade Vampire Slayer
by Meraculas
Summary: When Buffy sent Angel to Hell, she ran away from Sunnydale. What if she never returned?
1. The City of Angels

**A/N:** Okay, a new story. I have had this idea flouting around in my head for a while now. I hope you like it and it probably has been done on some degree before. This chapter might be a little short, along with the next couple of ones, while Buffy gets used to life in Los Angeles.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot specific to this story.

**Note:** You will have noticed the 'Meanwhile' heading, it is just to let you know what is going down in Sunnydale, briefly. If something big and unique happens that, I want to focus on a one-shot for that event will be posted. I am also writing this story with Dawn there.

**Meanwhile:** The Scooby's begin to adjust to Buffy not being there.

**Rewrite:** I fixed the much mentioned fact about the amount Buffy was making. Sorry about that error.

**Rewrite2:** I think I fixed all the grammer and spelling errors in the chapter. If I missed some I am very sorry.

**

* * *

Chapter 1:**

"Hi, may I take your order please?" Buffy asked to the young man sitting at one of her tables.

After running away from Sunnydale, Buffy returned to Los Angeles. She started going by the name of 'Ellie' as her first name was Elizabeth. She did not have to worry about not responding immediately to the name, because when Dawn was young she always called Buffy 'Ellie'. That was from when Dawn began to talk to when she was five.

"Yes, I would like a cheeseburger with a side of fries." The man responded.

When she left Sunnydale, she had no idea where she would go. She thought that she could go back the LA, which was where she was born anyway; she would know her way around. She thought she could maybe live on the streets; people would not bother her much that way.

"And what can I get you to drink?" Buffy, or Ellie, asked the man.

She tried that for about a week, living on the streets not her thing really. She was too used to indoor plumbing and a roof over her head. Therefore, she went and got a cruddy hotel room with the sixty-five dollars she had. It was not very nice, really. It was runny water, a bed, and a roof so Buffy did not complain, much. She usually headed to the local swimming pool to take her showers, though. It was free to get in, and the shower stalls closed off so she had privacy. Another plus to showering at the swimming pool… if she showered at the hotel she would have to pay for it.

"Um, yes, can I have a soda please?" The man responded to her question.

As soon as she got the hotel room, Buffy went in search of a job. It toke her about an hour until she found one. The job she got was as a lifeguard at the very swimming pool where she toke her showers. She worked on the weekends from ten in the morning to two in the afternoon and paid five dollars an hour.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your order." Buffy told the nice man walking over to the kitchens.

Getting paid 25 dollars, a day was good, but not enough. She went out in search of a second job after her first week at the pool. She found her second job at Mary's Dinner two blocks from her apartment, and one block from the pool. She worked as a server from nine in the morning to one in the afternoon, on Mondays and Tuesdays. She had Wednesdays off. On Thursdays and Fridays, she worked from two in the afternoon to nine at night. She got paid five dollars, an hour just like at the pool.

"Here is your order, enjoy your meal." Buffy said with a smile as she placed the man's food in front of him.

She was now getting 25 dollars from the pool, 25 for working the dinner on Mondays and Tuesdays, and 40 for Thursdays and Fridays. One hundred and eighty dollars a week was good for her. Buffy did jump at the offer of working extra shifts, for the money of course. She really did like her job.

"Can I get you anything else?" Buffy asked the man when he finished, "Coffee, pie, cake?"

She had only run into a few vampires while in town, and those were when she was living on the street or when she did a sweep of the cemetery. She could not ignore whom she was, no matter where she ran.

"I will just have the bill please." The man replied.

After the first month in Los Angeles, Buffy found that she was no longer running from Sunnydale. She was safe doing what she was. She was no longer the slayer. Technically, she was not supposed to be the slayer anymore. However replaced Kendra when she died is now the slayer. That made Buffy fell much better. She might have been able to return to Sunnydale after she realized that, but she had become too accustomed with her new life as Ellie Winters to return to being Buffy Summers.

"Here you go, sir." Buffy said placing the bill on the table for him. She watched as he pulled out his wallet and put the fifteen dollars on the table, along with her tip, "Thank you. Have a nice day."


	2. Blinded by the Visions

**A/N:** Yah, next chapter. It is longer then the first one, but not by much. Can you guess who makes an appearance in this chapter? If you can you, get an imaginary cookie. The story will begin to pick up probably after the next chapter, or maybe with the next chapter, or in a couple of chapters, I do not know. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot to this specific story. Other stories along the lines of this one have problem been done before, I do not claim to be the first one to have thought up this plot, meaning that I do not claim to own it.

**Meanwhile:** Faith arrives in Sunnydale, Angel returns, Giles is fired. There will be a oneshot, 'Without You'.

**Rewrite:** I think I might have fixed all of the grammer and spelling errors in this chapter. I am very sorry if i missed some.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **

Buffy unlocked the door to her apartment after yet another long day of work. Dropping her backpack on the floor and shrugging of her coat, she fell into the small worn down loveseat. She had just worked an extra three hours, she didn't mind as she was used to being awake late at night, and she needed as much money as she could get which was why she asked for the extra hours. After she left work at eleven, she decided to take a quick sweep of the cemetery. She came across and vampire or two, but quickly dusted them.

"Did you have a late night?" A voice asked her. Buffy quickly jumped up to her feet and toke a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the voice, "What do you want? You aren't a vampire because you didn't have an invitation."

A man with dark hair walked out of the small kitchen. He wore faded jeans, a gray shirt with an unbuttoned green shirt over top and on top of that, he had a weather beaten brown leather jacket.

"You're lucky I know about vampires, or else you would have a lot to explain." He told her, Buffy noticed that he had an Irish accent.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked again, "What are you?"

"Don't worry I'm human." He told her before he sneezed. Is face changed to a green colour with blue spikes, "Well, on my mother's side."

"Okay," Buffy said watching as he shakes his head around causing his appearance to change back to normal, "So, what are you exactly?"

"I'm half Brachen demon, on my father's side." He told her, "Names Doyle, by the way."

"Okay, why are you in my apartment?" Buffy asked him still not sure, she trusted him.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting you Buffy." Doyle told her taking a seat on one of the bar stools at the counter, which was her table.

"How did you know that my name was Buffy?" She asked him, not trusting him anymore.

"Let me get to the chase how 'bout?" Doyle asked her. Not waiting for an answer he continued, "You see we all have issues we need to deal with.

"You, you have the fact that you sent your boyfriend to hell. Let me just say that if we ever dated, I would never break up with you if that is what you do to all you ex's when you break up." Doyle told her, "You also have to deal with that fact that you ran away from your friends and your family, as well as the Hellmouth, which your friends are protecting for you. You ran away from who you are."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Believe it or not, I am." He replied, "You see, you aren't even supposed to be alive. Which might have helped your decision, I understand, but you can't start making your friends think that they shouldn't have brought you back."

"I don't really care what they think, right now." Buffy told him, "Are you done telling me the story of my life in the failure point of view?"

"I can stop if you get my point." Doyle told her.

"And what would your point be?" Buffy asked him.

"Well, um, not sure on that, really." Doyle told her honestly.

"Okay, so just get on with it."

"Hay, kid, it is okay." Doyle told her.

"I'm not a kid." Buffy told him angrily.

"Actually you are." Doyle told her, "You're 17, you're still quite young. Being the slayer has made you forget all that."

Buffy looked over at him, with a look that made her appear vulnerable and weak, "I think you might be right, about that."

"Your friends still love you. Why would they be risking their lives to protect that Hellmouth?"

"I can't go back there, Doyle."

"I know." Doyle told her, "Your Watcher ever mention to you about the Powers that Be?"

"I can't remember if he did, but I don't think so." Buffy replied wondering where he was going with this, "Why?"

"They're interested in you." Doyle told her, "You technically aren't the slayer anymore, but you still got all that power that comes with being one. They sent me to help you get you one some new tracks."

"'New tracks', what would those be?"

"It will be pretty much like being the slayer, but you do what you want to, unless they have something they want you to do for them." Doyle explained.

"How would I know if they want me to do something for them?" Buffy asked, "Will one of them appear and tell me?"

"I'm afraid not." Doyle said sadly, "Wish it was that easy though, really I do. They send me mind numb head splitting visions. Think of it as a migraine with pictures."

"I'm sorry." Buffy told him.

"No problem really," Doyle told her, "So, you going to take up their offer?"

"Does it come with a pay check?"

"Not really, wish it did, though, I'd be a millionaire." Doyle replied.

"Well then I do not think so, sorry." Buffy replied, "Of course I'm in."

"Good, now I noticed that you don't have any scotch in the cupboards or fridge…"

"I'm seventeen, don't even think about it." Buffy warned him, "You have a place to stay?"


	3. Suspicions

**A/N:** Another character that showed up in the Angel show appears. I hope you like the chapter and please review.

**Disclaimer:** See the previous chapters.

**Meanwhile:** Wesley arrives in Sunnydale as the new Watcher, Xander and Cordelia break up.

**Rewrite:** I fixed the grammer and spelling errors in this chapter. If I missed some I am sorry.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

Buffy sat in her apartment playing poker with Doyle. She had known him for about a week and they had quickly become friends. He had been living on her couch, under the condition that he helps with income. Loving alcohol as he did he got a job at the pub just down the street, all drinks were free if you worked there.

Over the week, she had tasted scotch, rum, and whiskey. She had learned to play poker, and got in a bar fight. She needed some more friends to get back to her normal self.

"I fold." Buffy said throwing her card onto the table.

"I win, then." Doyle said as he began to pull the chips towards him they did not play for money. Simply for fun and in order to pass the time. "Want a drink?"

"No, I really don't think I should." Buffy told him.

"Thank you more for me then." Doyle said walking over to the cupboards. Half way there, he started clutching at his hands and crying out in pain.

"Doyle!" Buffy cried out as she rushed to his side, "What is it? Was that one of your visions?"

"Yah, we got to go." Doyle said getting up and grabbing his treasured leather jacket.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked as she clutched the black leather jacket Angel had given her, closer to her chest. 

"We are going to the police station."

"Why? What's going to happen?" Buffy asked him. When she did not get a reply she continued, "If we're working as a team I need to know what we are going to do."

"A detective is going to be attacked by a demon. We got to find her, Kate Lockley, and keep her safe." Doyle told her.

"No pressure right?"

"No pressure what so ever." Doyle replied.

"Good."

They reached the building and walked in.

"Hi, we're looking for detective Lockley." Buffy told the person behind the front desk.

"Detective Lockley is that way." The woman said.

"Thanks." Doyle said as they headed in the direction.

"So, you see her?" Buffy whispered to Doyle as they entered the squad room.

"Blonde, with the name plate that says 'Kate Lockley'." Doyle replied.

"Okay, we need to get her out of here, get the demon to follow her, and use. You get her to safety while I kill the son of a bitch." Buffy said.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Say that a shooting is occurring?" Buffy said in a form of a question.

"No good, this is a police station. About every officer will head out."

"I don't know, then. You're the one, who had the vision, what should we do?"

"Wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes, wait. It is a very good idea, and it has been used since the dawn of time." Doyle replied simply.

"I'm not patient." Buffy told him.

"Okay, I'll tell her that I think I saw her tail light broken. That should get her out to check her car." Doyle said walking over to Kate Lockley, but having a better idea in mind.

"Hi, you are detective Lockley right?" Doyle asked her.

"It's what the plate says, isn't it." Kate said with out looking up.

"I need to report my girlfriend missing. She disappeared about a week ago. I thought she had just left me, but I checked her work and her favourite haunts and with her parents, but she hasn't been seen or heard from since." Doyle told her.

Kate looked up at Doyle then, "What's she look like?"

"Brown hair, curls. She is just a tad shorter then me. Her name is Ellie Winters." Doyle said using the description of his ex-wife and using Buffy's fake name, "Um, actually, is there somewhere private that we can talk, like the parking garage or something, I need to show you something."

"Sure." Kate said standing up and following him to the garage. Buffy followed behind Kate.

They reached the garage and Doyle walked over to the far left wall, where he saw her be attacked in his vision. Kate followed him.

Suddenly a demon came crashing down from the ceiling. Doyle grabbed Kate by the shoulders and pulled them out of the way, as Buffy came running into action.

She delivered kick after punch to the demon. Kate pushed Doyle off her and pulled out her gun. She stopped dead as she saw the petite blond woman pummeling and ugly looking thing with gray peeling skin. Finally getting a good shot in Kate pulled the trigger and shot the demon in the back. Angry the demon turned around and began to advance on Kate. Buffy used that moment to grab the demon's head and snap its neck.

"That was dirty." Buffy said as she whipped some of the green demon blood onto her pant leg.

"What the hell was that thing?" Kate asked them.

"Well, Doyle, do you know exactly what it was?" Buffy asked looking at the half demon.

"That was a demon." Doyle replied lamely as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I was wondering if you knew what kind." Buffy said.

"Hay, I'm the one who has the visions, nothing else." Doyle said throwing his hand's in the air.

Kate followed their bickering with her eyes as if she were watching tennis match, "Hay, just tell me what the hell that thing was." She yelled at them.

"Well, that was a demon." Buffy said, "And we stopped it from killing you."

"A demon?" Kate asked them in shock.

"Yes, demons, vampire, werewolves, all that stuff that your parents told you when you were young that probably gave you nightmares, are real." Buffy told her, "And for some reason, that demon wanted you dead."

"You do something that might have pissed somebody off, lately?" Doyle asked her.

"I'm a cop. I put people in jail on a daily basis." Kate responded.

"Good point." Doyle commented.

"How about we head back to our apartment and talk about this where we might not be over heard." Buffy suggested.

"Good idea." Kate stated, then looking directly at Doyle, "You don't have a missing girlfriend do you?"


	4. Phantom Dennis

**A/N:** You can kind of guess who it is I am introducing into the fold next. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Meanwhile:** The Scoobies adjust to Wesley; they find out that Angel is back, Xander and Faith start dating.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

It was now late October, Buffy had was packing all of her belongings up with the help of her two new LA friends and helpers in the fight to rid the world of demons, Doyle and Kate. She had bought a new apartment, one that was bigger. It was just a block or two away. Doyle was going to keep this place, and Kate had her own apartment already.

They arrived at her new apartment and Doyle opened the door for her.

"Welcome to your new home!" Doyle told her excited.

"I liked it before and I still like it." Buffy said as she, Kate, and Doyle brought all her stuff in, which was not much as she spent her most of the money she made on groceries, and the hotel room bill, "I still can't believe the price and that it comes fully furnished, though. Your friend didn't kill the owner just so I could have this place did he?"

"What, no!" Doyle cried out alarmed.

"Good." Buffy said.

"I did a check on the history of the place." Kate tells them, "Seems the woman who owned it died of a heart attack, police believed her missing son is the reason she died."

"Please tell that doesn't mean this place is haunted." Buffy begged.

"You probably just jinxed it." Doyle said calmly.

"Shut up!" Buffy told him hitting his arm lightly, "I am not leaving this apartment. You would have to take my once again dead body out of here in a body bag to make me leave."

With that said that one of the already furnished lamps came flying at Buffy.

"Duck!" Kate cried as she herself ducked along with Doyle.

Buffy did as she was told dropping to the ground, "I am so never going to do that again!" She yelled out as she covered her head with her hands.

"We need to get out of here!" Doyle yelled as the furniture began flying all over the place.

"I am not going to let some crazy dead old bitch take my apartment away form me!" Buffy yelled.

"We'll find an exorcism." Kate yelled as she reached the door, "Just be careful!" With that, she and Doyle were gone.

"Okay, It's just you and me now, you old crone." Buffy said to the room.

"You said that you would only leave dead that can be arranged." An old woman said appearing before Buffy. She could only assume that that was Maude Pearson, the woman who died in the apartment, which Kate mentioned.

"Yah, well I've died before, don't plan on it happening any time soon!" Buffy yelled at the woman.

"You little rat!" She yelled at Buffy, "You remind of that bitch that my son was going to run off with. It's a good thing I stopped that from happening."

"Oh, yah. Did you kill her?" Buffy asked the woman.

"No, I stopped my son, from ever leaving this house."

"Really, because I don't see anyone around here." Buffy said, "I ran away, no mother can keep her kid around for ever, seems your son got away eventually."

"He did not get away!" Maude yelled at Buffy angry, "And you must be a very bad girl to have left your mother all alone."

"Oh, my sister is enough to keep her company!" Buffy screamed at her.

"I hope you rot in hell!" Maude said calmly.

"I sent my ex-boyfriend there; I don't see why I probably wouldn't end up there myself!" Buffy shot back.

"Yes, well you are a mean little bitch aren't you?" Maude told her.

It was then that something in Buffy snapped, "I'm no bitch, that's Cordy. I am the longest living slayer; I work for the Powers that Be! You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! If anything I should be the one giving orders around here!"

Doyle and Kate had returned just in time to hear Buffy yelling at Maude Person.

"Buffy, we got one!" Kate called out to Buffy.

"Start it, now!" Buffy yelled at them.

"You won't be able to leave unless you and your friends leave right now." Maude told them.

Buffy then seemed to notice something, as if being controlled by another being, Buffy walked over to a wall, which seemed very out of place.

"What, what are you doing?" Maude asked her shocked. Kate and Doyle had stopped to see what Buffy was doing.

"You said you never let your son leave. Well let us just see where it is he is?" Buffy said before attacking the wall with her fists. With the help of her slayer strength, she broke through the wall with ease.

They saw a decomposing corpse of what seemed to be a male tied up to a chair.

"Dennis." Maude said sadly seeing the body.

Something seemed to fly out of the wall and start attacking Maude.

"No, please, please, I'm sorry!" Maude screamed, "I just wanted to protect you, Dennis!" She shrieked before disappearing. Then somehow, everything in the room returned to normal, except the broken wall.

"Somebody what to tell me who Dennis is?" Buffy asked.

"How about what just happened?" Kate added.

"Well, I think, Dennis might be Maude Person's son, and he was mad she walled him up." Doyle replied.


	5. Halloween

**A/N:** It is Halloween in LA. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Meanwhile:** Giles becomes desperate in his search for Buffy; Dawn finally begins to get used to the possibility of being an only child, Joyce takes Faith into her home.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

Everyone sat in the living room of Buffy's new apartment. It had been two days since she moved in and Maude Person's ghost destroyed.

"So the police confirmed that the body is Dennis's." Kate said.

"I'll drink to that." Doyle said raising his beer bottle.

"You'll drink to anything, Doyle." Buffy said laughing.

"The police are also confirming that Mrs. Person was the one who killed Dennis." Kate said only to have the lights flicker on and off, a sign from Buffy's roommate that he was happy, "I knew would like the news Dennis."

"Halloween is tomorrow, what are going as?" Buffy asked everyone.

"Don't know." Doyle said.

"I'm thinking of going as something powerful." Buffy said smiling.

"This from what I heard about last Halloween?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Buffy replied causing Doyle and Kate to start laughing, "Hay!"

"I'm thinking of going as Bloody Mary." Kate commented.

"Don't, what if we become out costumes?" Buffy cried out horrified.

"What are the odds of that happening in LA?" Kate asked them.

"Good point." Buffy said, "Oh, I have the perfect idea!" she said pausing for a second to build suspense, "A vampire."

"That is brilliant!" Doyle cried out hooting with laughter, "and very ironic. A vampire slayer dressing as the thing she hunts."

"Ex-vampire slayer." Buffy said she had become somewhat touchy on the title, "I'm now a warrior for the Powers that Be."

"True, very true, I am sorry." Doyle said getting up to get another beer, only to have Dennis bring him one, "Thanks Dennis."

"I might go as a cop." Kate said, "You got me thinking there Buffy."

"Oh no, never good." Doyle threw in.

"Hay!" Kate said throwing the Kleenex box at him.

"Don't throw things around!" Buffy yelled at them through her fits of laughter, "Me and Dennis finally agreed where everything belongs."

"Okay, but it is just a Kleenex box." Kate told her.

"No difference." Buffy said.

The front door suddenly opened.

"Dennis, let them stay a little while longer." Buffy told him. The door closed then opened up again, "I guess it's time for you guys to go. I'll see you tomorrow night, wear your costumes."

"Alright." Doyle said as they left.

When Dennis had closed the door behind them, Buffy turned to where he must have been, "Dennis that was very rude."

* * *

The next night, Buffy had dressed up in one of the traditional vampire costumes. She had bought a black wig to wear and had the plastic fangs waiting to be put in. She wore black leather pants and a red halter-top with a black cape. She had put heavy black eyeliner on and glossy blood red lipstick. 

There was a knock on the door and Buffy signaled for Dennis to open it. They had spent all day decorating the place to make it look very scary. Buffy grabbed her fangs and put them in.

She saw that Kate and Doyle wear at the door. Kate had her police uniform on with her blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. It was obvious she had a fake gun in the holster, though.

Doyle had his demon face on, and wore a Hawaiian shirt and beige kaki shorts.

"Nice costumes." Buffy said giving her friends a hug each. When she hugged Doyle, she whispered "Chicken" in his ear. He was not one to show off his half-demon heritage, Kate did not know about it.

"I love, yours too Buffy." Kate told her, "Nice place."

"Really, thanks." Buffy said happy, "Dennis helped a lot."

"It's nice Dennis." Kate told the ghost.

"So, pictures?" Buffy asked. They had agreed to take pictures of the evening, then with Kate's help so no one would be able to hide who sent them, they would mail them to everyone in Sunnydale.

"Alright." Doyle said going over and grabbing the camera, "You two lovely ladies get ready." Doyle said, as he took the picture of them, "Buffy." He said as he toke one of Buffy alone, next was Kate.

"Alright, you next." Kate said grabbing the camera from him. She shot the picture of Doyle alone, then of Buffy and Doyle together.

Handing the camera to Buffy, she stood next to Doyle as Buffy took the picture of the two of them.

"Dennis, you want to take the picture of the three of us?" Buffy asked.

The camera was tugged from her hand, and Buffy ran over to join her friends standing in the middle as Dennis took the picture.

"Thanks, Dennis." Buffy said taking the flouting camera and putting it on the table.

Just then, a knock came on the door. Giving her roommate the signal, Dennis opened the door as Buffy turned the graveyard music on.

"Trick or Treat!" The young kids said holding out their bags of candy.

Buffy gave them some and then let Dennis visibly close the door with out her touching it, Doyle and Kate visible in the background.


	6. Buffy Investigations

**A/N:** An idea is born! What if Buffy starts her own investigative service (just like Angel's just it is called Buffy Investigations). Please review.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Meanwhile:** Everyone receives the pictures Buffy sent them of Halloween; everyone becomes even more frantic to find her. There will be a oneshot companion, 'The Search Continues'.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

"Hay, Kate." Buffy said as her blond haired friend entered her apartment.

"Hay, I got something for use." She said sitting down on the sofa.

"That was my spot!" Doyle cried out form the kitchen where he was getting himself a beer. They had managed to cut some of Doyle's drinking down, just a little.

"What ever." Kate said, "Okay, so the police have a serial killer that is cutting of his victims fingers and leaving a playing card."

"How would this be something we should look into?" Buffy asked. They had begun to take up cases from Kate that completely baffled the police.

"Because, I checked the newest crime scene and found this." Kate said pulling a tub with yellow goop in, out of her pocket.

"Let me see that." Doyle said grabbing it from her, "Don't know what demon it belongs to but it does belong to a demon."

"We should have a name." Buffy said suddenly.

"What?" Doyle asked.

"You know, like Buffy Investigations." Buffy said.

"I think the first part of this conversation was held in your head, Buffy." Kate told her.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how we are like detectives. So, we should have a name." Buffy explained, "Oh, and a slogan."

"Buffy Investigations, we help the hopeless." Doyle said jokingly.

"I like it!" Buffy said giving Doyle a big hug.

"I'm going to make a quick flyer for Kate to hang on the bulletin board at the station." Buffy said running of to her room where her laptop was.

"I think she had too much coffee." Kate said.

Dennis pulled a number of cups out of the cupboard to indicate how many.

"Ten!" Kate said shocked.

"She needs to be stopped." Doyle said.

"I actually like her idea. I can probably set up a separate phone line for her in the place so she can take calls without giving out her home address." Kate said.

"You're going with her on this?" Doyle asked surprised.

"Yes, why not. That way, she could make money without those crazy jobs, and we won't need to wait for a vision of something from my work."

"Good point." Doyle said, "It might also lessen the visions even."

"How about this?" Buffy said running back in with her laptop. On the screen was a page with a large black question mark in the background with 'Buffy Investigations' diagonally on the page, with the slogan 'We help the hopeless' written on the bottom.

"I like it." Kate told her, "I was just telling Doyle I might be able to get you a private phone line, a separate one from the room's, for the business so you don't have to give your home phone out."

"Can you do that?" Buffy asked her.

"Yah, I can. I can probably have the paper work done for it by the end of the week, if not sooner." Kate told her.

"Thank you!" Buffy said giving her a hug, her laptop on the coffee table.

"So on to this demon." Doyle said.

"Right." Buffy said saving the flyer and opening a webpage to try and find the demon.


	7. Good Hand and Evil People

**A/N:** Bringing in another character. I hope that you like the chapter. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Meanwhile:** The Scoobies deal with Spike being back in town and going after Willow and Faith for some help.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

Having quiet her jobs at the pool and dinner Buffy had a lot of time on her hands. She spent most of it running her new business along side her two new best friends Kate Lockley and Doyle, who only told her once that that was his last name. Together they ran Buffy Investigations. Kate still worked at the police station, but she was a big help in the fight against demons. Doyle also kept his job, as a bartender at a local pub, but that was really for the free drinks; no one could remember the last time he actually did any work.

Buffy was taking her daily jog around the block. Turning the corner, she sees what she believes to be a demon. Changing from a jog to a run, she heads on over to check it out. Running into an alley, "why is it always an alley", Buffy asks herself, she sees the demon attacking a man.

"Hay!" Buffy called out as she came to a stop, "Why don't you pick on someone with your own strength?" She asked as she delivered a solid roundhouse to the demon's jaw.

The demon recovered quickly and threw and a big garbage container to the side.

"Of course after that comment, he would be stronger then me." Buffy muttered to herself as she ducked one of his punches, "Hay, you ever heard of this big demon called the Judge?" She asks suddenly knowing that at least if she is pummeled, the demon will have something to think about, "You know who nothing forged by man could stop him? Well I stopped him."

"I don't care." The demon growled showing of a razor sharp set of teeth.

Taking a big gulp Buffy was not afraid to say that she was afraid.

"Yah, well I consider it an accomplishment." Buffy said matter-of-factly trying to hide her fear.

"You are afraid." The demon said.

"Am, so, not!" She said incredulous.

She proved her comment by kicking the demon in the chest sending him flying back a long ways.

"Wow. He is strong, but light. I like it!" She said smiling.

Going over to the demon, she grabbed a big pole and ran it through the demon's chest, right where the heart would be.

Turning back around she faced the man she saved, just he did not seem scared at all.

"Okay, people don't usually smile after they are almost killed." Buffy stated looking at him.

"Buffy Summers I'm guessing." He said, "I'm Lindsey McDonald, I work with Wolfram and Hart."

"I've heard of them, big evil law firm. Notice the fact that I stressed the word evil, there." Buffy said, "And how do you know my name?"

"I was coming to find you." Lindsey explained, "I have some information you should probably see."

"Alright, come with me." Buffy said leading him off in the direction of her apartment.

On the walk, back she pulled out her cell phone and called Kate and Doyle, telling them to meet her at her place.

"Dennis is so going to hate you." Buffy said matter-of-factly as she opened the door, "Dennis, I'm home, and I have company, so behave! Are Kate and Doyle here yet?"

"I'm here." Doyle said from her sofa.

"Doyle, when was the last time you were at your apartment?" Buffy asked him throwing her sweater onto the coat rack.

"I can't remember." Doyle said shrugging his shoulders, "Who's the guy?"

"Hay, I got here as soon as I could." Kate called out as she came in, "Who's he?"

"You sit, and talk." Buffy said pointing to the armchair.

"Lindsey." He said introducing him-self, "I work with Wolfram and Hart."

"Dennis, put that bat down right now, mister!" Buffy yelled at the floating bat heading towards Lindsey's head, "Sorry, continue."

"I found something I thought that you should know, and I think the company wasn't all that pleased that I found it."

"Hence the demon trying to kill you?" Buffy said.

"Yes."

"Interesting place you work at." Doyle said calmly.

"I do have a very good pay, four-digit salary, nice office…" Lindsey said.

"Okay, we get it." Kate said, "So what is it you found?"

"These." He replied pulled out some papers from his jacket pocket and handed them to Buffy.

"Wolfram and Hart are trying to kill me?" She asked him.

"Yes." Lindsey said simply.


	8. Evil Lawyer of Good

**A/N:** This picks up right where the last chapter left off. In addition, I like Dennis so he is getting a somewhat bigger role in this story. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Meanwhile:** Spike has finally convinced Willow and Faith to help him stop a Chaos demon from ripping his head off, and performing a spell to stop a mad Drusilla.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

"_Wolfram and Hart are trying to kill me?" She asked him._

"_Yes." Lindsey said simply._

"Why would they want to kill Buffy?" Kate asked.

"Dennis, you put that butcher knife down right now!" Buffy yelled at her roommate, "Sorry, Dennis is very protective, and like I said before, he doesn't like you."

"And who's Dennis? When I looked through your records it said that you live alone." Lindsey asked her.

"He's my roommate, and a ghost." Buffy replied, "You probably heard about the decomposing body of Dennis Pearson, that I found in here. That would be Dennis."

"Okay." Lindsey said not sure what to make of the matter.

"Back to your company trying to kill our friend, though." Doyle said, "Why would they want to kill her?"

"I don't know." Lindsey replied, "Probably because she is the longest living slayer, and that she now works directly for the Powers that Be, and she has been causing the firm a lot of trouble."

"Where would I be if someone wasn't trying to kill me?" Buffy asked, "Hell, if someone wasn't trying to kill me I might actually be dead!"

"Wolfram and Hart, are not to be taken lightly, they won't stop until you are dead." Lindsey warned her.

"How come we should trust you?" Was seen written on a small whiteboard. Dennis had recently begun to communicate with them by using whiteboards placed around the apartment for business means.

"Dennis is right." Kate stated.

"I trust him." Buffy said, "Lindsey, I need you to try and find out all that you can on why they would really want me dead. Don't let them catch you."

"Um, alright." Lindsey said not sure what to make of what was happening.

"Kate, can you try and find all that you can on what kind of things Wolfram and Hart might use to try and kill me?"

"Okay." Kate replied.

"Doyle, you and me are going to try and find out what kind of demon was trying to kill Lindsey."

"I'll go get the five books we have." Doyle said.

"Welcome to the team, Lindsey." Buffy said smiling.

"Alright, campfires over." Buffy said, "Get to work."

* * *

The next day everyone met up again at Buffy's place. 

"So?" Buffy asked once everyone had arrived.

"Demons; lock you away for all eternity under false charges." Kate as to how they might kill her.

"I don't like the last one." Buffy said.

"They could also make it look like you died of natural causes, a mugging, and anything they want. They can also use magic." Lindsey told her.

"And why do you work there?" Kate asked him.

"Good pay and I wanted to be a lawyer." Lindsey replied to Buffy and Kate both rolling their eyes.

"Okay, the demon that attacked you was a Kladugash demon. It is dead so we don't really have to worry about it now." Doyle said, "Though we bought five more books trying to find out what it was."

All eyes turned to Lindsey to see what he had found, "I wasn't able to gain access to the files with that information inside."

"Why not?" Dennis wrote on his whiteboard.

"I'm not working on that project." Lindsey replied.

"Who is?" Dennis wrote.

"Holland Manners and a couple other people I haven't met." Lindsey responded pulling a list of names out of his pocket, "Here are all of them."

"This is a small list of names for something so big." Kate said looking at the list.

"I know." Lindsey stated.

"I can get a background check done on them by the end of the day." Kate stated.

"Alright, you do that." Buffy said, "Lindsey, any idea when they might strike?"

"Could be today, or tomorrow, or even next year." He replied.

"Okay, keep your ears and eyes open. We met here every night. Stop by, do not be a stranger. You're part of the team now."


	9. Christmas

**A/N:** It is now Christmas in LA. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Meanwhile:** The Scooby Gang, Joyce, and Dawn celebrate Christmas without Buffy. The First evil tries to make Angel kill him-self, but Willow stops him saying that Buffy would not want him to die.

**Voting:** Begin voting, people. Who should Buffy end up with? Lindsey? Or Doyle? I will keep you posted on which way it is going. Other people might be added as they are introduced, you can vote for how ever when you review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…" Buffy sang along with her friends as they decorated her apartment.

"…And a happy new Year!" Doyle finished drunkenly as he fell off the ladder he was on, "I'm okay!"

"You are drunk, Doyle." Lindsey told him, "You are never okay."

Lindsey had quickly joined the fold as a friend and worker at Buffy Investigations. He kept his ears and eyes open and handed cases of clients that Wolfram and Hart were trying to protect over to Buffy so they could stop the bad people. He had even been able to get a ton of the company's files out of the building so they could make copies to help them with research and protection.

"That is not true," Doyle shot back, "I was all right yesterday when we toke out that vampire nest."

"You got hit over the head by a vampire and Buffy had to drag your unconscious body outside while we got rid of them." Kate told him.

"Really?"

"Yes!" They all yelled at him.

Just then, the business phone rang. Reaching over Kate answered, "Buffy Investigations, we help the hopeless. Kate speaking." Pause, "Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, Miss. Matthews." Kate told one of their previous clients.

"What did she want?" Buffy asked.

"Just wanted to wish us all a Merry Christmas." Kate replied.

"That was nice." Lindsey commented as he took over Doyle's job of hanging to garland around to place.

* * *

Buffy woke up Christmas morning to find her friends still asleep on the floor, though Doyle had probably passed out more then fell asleep. 

Getting to her feet, she felt the side effects of a hangover. They had partied excessively long last night and had excessively much to drink, no thanks to Doyle!

She headed to her kitchen and began to make some pancakes. Having worked at the diner she had quickly learned to cook.

"Dennis, can you get the eggs out of the fridge?" Buffy asked her roommate.

Her reply was that of the fridge door opening the eggs come floating out and landing safely on the counter with the fridge door closing.

"Thank you." She told him.

Breaking the eggs and mixing them in with the batter, she began to stir them up. Putting them down to let the batter sit for a minute. She put the coffee pot on.

About five minutes later, Buffy had just finished mixing the second batch of pancake mix when Lindsey began to wake up.

"Merry Christmas!" Buffy said cheerfully. Lindsey flinched at the high-pitched sound of her voice mixed with his obvious hangover, "Coffee is in the pot and there are some pancakes on the table." She told him more quietly, as she poured some mix into the pan.

He walked slowly to the table and nodded in appreciation as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Dennis is making eggs and bacon." Buffy told him as Dennis flipped a piece of bacon over, at the same time as Buffy flipped the pancake she had just put on the pan.

"That's nice." He finally said, "How long were we awake last night?"

"I have no idea." Buffy responded.

"Until 1." Dennis wrote on his whiteboard.

"Thanks Dennis." Lindsey said grateful.

By the end of the hour, everyone else was awake and enjoying the nice Christmas morning breakfast Dennis and Buffy had made.

"So, who's up for gifts?" Buffy asked excited.

"Sure, why not?" Kate responded getting up and heading for the tree.

Everyone gathered round it. Dennis played Santa and handed everyone one there gifts.

Lindsey had gotten everyone a hundred dollar gift card to there favourite store as he had money to spare. Kate got everyone a kind of weapon that they all preferred. Buffy had given everyone a book on demons. Doyle got everyone a bottle scotch.

"Oh, there is one gift missing." Buffy said rushing to her room. She came back out with a wrapped box and sat back down.

"Dennis!" She called out, "We got you something!"

The box was suddenly ripped from her grasp and the paper torn off.

"We didn't know what to get you, I hope you like it." She told him. Everyone had pitched in to by the ghost his gift. A floating sketchpad with pencils and everything an artist could want.

The art set was placed on the coffee table and his whiteboard and marker picked up, "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Buffy told him.

An hour later, everyone was dressed and everyone was going to begin taking pictures like at Halloween. Dennis had taken pictures of them unwrapping there gifts, and Doyle had grabbed the camera to get pictures of Dennis unwrapping his gift.

Dennis held the camera and toke the picture of Buffy, Doyle, Kate, and Lindsey together. They all separated and Dennis got one of each person individually, and then paired up, then trio-ed.

"So, you are going to work your detective magic so they can't find where these were sent from, again?" Buffy asked Kate.

"Sure thing." Kate replied.

They enjoyed the rest of there day and partied all night long getting excessively drunk again.


	10. War Zone

**A/N:** A new character is going to be introduced. You can vote for _him_ at the end of the chapter as well.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Timeline:** The gang in Sunnydale gets the pictures Buffy sent them from Christmas. They begin to come to terms with the fact that Buffy is happy with her new life, but they continue to try to find her. Amy starts working with the Mayor (in none rat form).

**Votes:** Lindsey - 1 Doyle - 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

"Run!" Buffy yelled at the top of her lungs at the small street gang fighting a couple of vamps. They acted as if they did not hear her and continued fighting.

Getting annoyed Buffy jumped into the battle. Kick, punch, stake. Kick, punch, stake. She quickly adopted that rhythm and took out half of the vamps. She stopped for a second and watches as one of the people, a black male, take out the last one.

"Who the hell are you?" He yells at her after staking the vamp.

"Buffy Summers." Buffy replied, "Longest living Vampire Slayer. Who are you?"

"Gunn." He replied, "Why the hell should I believe you, Slayer?"

"Okay, let's get one thing straight before we go any further on this matter." Buffy said angrily, "Ex-slayer. I am retired from that gig. I was dead just long enough for the next slayer to be called, and when she died I quiet. I work of the big cheese now, maybe you heard of them, the Powers that Be. Okay."

"What?" Gunn asked her confused.

"Just believe me when I say that the only thing that connects my name with Slayer is my powers and the fact that I am the longest living one." Buffy told him.

"Okay." Gunn replied still unsure of what to make of the 'ex-slayer', "Still, why the hell should we trust you?"

"Because I was sent by the PtB, to help you and your friends with your vampire problems." Buffy told him before walking passed him to his sister, "Hi, you heard what I said right?" she asked Alonna Gunn.

Alonna just nodded.

"Good, I'm going to give you one chance to run before you and Mr. Pointy, here, have a heart to heart." Buffy told her.

"I don't think so." Alonna replied before vamp-ing out.

"Alonna!" Gunn cried out in shock, surprise, and horror.

"What is it big bro?" Alonna asked him, "Don't you still love me?"

"How…?" He simply managed to get out.

"You want to do it?" Buffy asked him offering him her stake, "Because from personal experience I find it's a form of closer and acceptance."

Gunn shakily took the stake from Buffy.

"Now, remember, you put the pointy end in her heart." Buffy reminded him.

He nodded lamely at her words.

"Oh, you could never do that. We could be together forever now, Gunn." Alonna told him.

Gunn let her go to hug him knowing she would try to bite him. Just as he felt her fangs brush, his neck he let the stake push in enough to reach her heart.

Alonna pulled back, "How could you Gunn?" She managed to ask as she became a pile of dust.

"It is okay." Buffy told him.

"How will it be okay?" Gunn finally asked her after about five minutes. All of Gunn's gang had left just after Gunn had dusted his sister.

"I don't know." Buffy told him truthfully, "It will haunt you, but you learn to live with it. How about you come with me." She said pulling him gently by the arm in the direction of her apartment, "My friends and I will help you."

Buffy had managed to get Gunn to her apartment without any troubles. They entered and Buffy was assaulted with questions from her friends.

"Enough!" Buffy finally yelled abruptly stopping the flow of questions from Kate, Doyle, and Lindsey, as well as Dennis, "This is Gunn. He just had to dust his sister; can we show him how we work around here?"

With that everyone, including Dennis much to Lindsey's distaste welcomed Gunn warmly. After making Gunn feel comfortably, everyone settled down.

"So, you guys just wait around for something to do everyday?" Gunn asked them curious.

"We usually have a lot of things to do." Doyle replied, "Lindsey here works at the law firm that wants to kill Buffy."

"I'm not trying to kill her!" Lindsey said at the look Gunn gave him.

"It is true; he lets us know what the place is up too." Buffy supplied.

"Hay, Dennis." Lindsey said suddenly, "Why did you not try to kill Gunn, when he got here, but you tried to kill me?"

Dennis wrote back, "I didn't like you."

Everyone laughed but stopped at the glare Lindsey sent in there direction.

"Gunn." Kate said suddenly, "We can always use some more hands around here; you want to join the team?"

"Sure, why not."


	11. Returning to the Hellmouth

**A/N:** Chapter title, rather says it. Buffy and Co. are heading to Sunnydale. Wonder what the newly renovated Scooby Gang will think of seeing her, if they even do.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** The Scooby gang set aside their search for Buffy to try to stop the Mayor from ascending.

**Votes:** Keep those votes coming people. Lindsey - 2, Doyle - 2, Gunn - ?.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

"Doyle!" Buffy cried as she saw she friend start crying out in pain from having a vision, "Dennis, get the aspirin!" She yelled at her roommate.

By the time, she had the bottle in her hand along with a water bottle; Doyle had come out of the vision.

She handed the required tablets to him and he quickly swallowed them, "You want to pay your mom and sis, a visit?" Doyle asked her, "Because we need to head to Sunnydale."

* * *

Buffy sat in the front of the car driving, Doyle was next to her and Kate, Lindsey, and Gunn in the back. 

'Welcome to Sunnydale.' She read in her head as she passed the sign.

"Okay, we'll first stop and get some rooms to stay in." Buffy told them. They had listened to Doyle's description of what he saw in his vision about ten times on the drive. Kate, Gunn, and Lindsey had done some frantic research on trying to find out all that they could on the mayor of Sunnydale, ascensions, and what type of demon the mayor would become.

Buffy pulled into a hotel parking lot, "Kate and I will share a room, and you boys can have your own."

"I'll pay for them." Lindsey said getting out.

"No, it will look to suspicious." Doyle said, "Kate can pay for her and Buffy's room. Lindsey will pay for his, I'll pay mine, and Gunn will pay his."

"Four rooms?" Kate asked, "Can't you guys share?"

"No." They all said that they same time making Kate and Buffy roll their eyes at them.

"Alright, let's go." Buffy said as they all climbed out of the car.

They got the rooms easily. Putting their hastily packed bags in and locking the doors behind them they went off in search of a place the Scooby gang would not find them to do research.

The finally arrived at Sunnydale's public library. Doyle went to work on trying to find out what type of demon the mayor would become. Gunn searched Sunnydale's history for the mayor. Kate tried to find out when the mayor began using magic. Buffy looked for all information on past ascensions. Lindsey made some calls to Wolfram and Hart on their client, who just happened to be the mayor.

"I can't find anything!" Buffy said annoyed, "We need to get some stuff from Giles and the others, but they can't know that we are in town."

"Gunn can go." Kate suggested, "They have seen everyone but Gunn in pictures, plus Gunn could pretend to be a student."

"You saying I look like I'm 17?" Gunn asked her.

"No… Yes…" Kate stammered with her reply, "What do you want me to reply with?"

"Guys!" Doyle yelled as loud as one could in a library without being kicked out.

"Gunn, it's the best we have so far, please?" Buffy asked him.

* * *

Gunn walked through the halls of Sunnydale High School, following the instructions Buffy had given him. He had a backpack hanging from his shoulder and walked towards the library. 

When he reached it he looked through one of the windows and did not see anyone inside, but Kate and Lindsey were working on a distraction incase Giles was in his office.

He raises the walkie-talkie to his mouth, "Looks clear, but he could be in his office." Gunn told them.

"Okay." Kate replied.

Gunn pushed the double doors open and walked into the spacious library. He walked to the stacks to look to see if any Giles kept any slayer related material on shelves. Not finding anything, he headed over to the book cage, slash werewolf containment cage, and apparently, slash weapon cage.

He found a book or two lying around, and not noticing the titles beyond that they might have what he needed, he threw them in the bag on his shoulder. Taking a quick look at the weapons, he grabbed one of the two crossbows and one of the many axes, also putting them in his bag.

He got up and took a quick look out the library doors, and seeing no one heading towards the room, he entered Giles's office. He looked at his desk and found a book on complete demonology; he grabbed that and threw it in the bag. He opened a drawer or two and found some other books that might help with their search and in general, for other cases in Los Angeles, he added them to the bag.

He exited the office just in time. He glanced towards the door and saw the 'Scooby Gang' plus some other people heading towards the library. Gunn quickly rushed towards the stacks to see if he could hear anything interesting.

As they entered he pulled the tape recorder, Kate insisted he have with him, out of one of the bag's front pockets. He quietly sent a mental thank you to Kate as he turned it on to record their conversation.

"But I still don't get why we don't just storm into his place." A brunette female said argued. Buffy had shown him some pictures of the Scooby Gang before he set off so he would know who they were, but the brown-haired woman was not in the pictures. 'Must be new.'

"Simply because, the mayor has armies of demons waiting for us and now Amy." A British man, Giles, Gunn assumed, replied.

"So, we have Willow to work some mojo on mojo Amy." A brunette male, Xander, commented.

"Amy knows more magic then I do." The redhead, Willow told him.

"The full moon begins in a day or two; we could let Oz run loose in the Mayor's office. Hope he kills him." Another brunette female, Cordelia suggested, "But not the mayor killing Oz being what I meant…"

"No." The silent male left over, obviously Oz, said.

"Okay." Cordelia said shutting up, "But it was just a plan."

"Hay, leave my boyfriend out of this." Willow told her.

"Sorry." Cordelia replied throwing her hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Well, I'll just consult my books on this matter. You should all hurry to class." Giles told them.

"I'll see you later, G." The unknown brunette female said leaving with the others.

Watching as Giles entered his office and close the door, Gunn turned the tape recorder off. Making sure all was safe Gunn got up and left.

* * *

**A/N2:** Okay, so we are coming close to the end of the "first season" (which I called, 'The Beginning'). In honour of this occasion I have an idea/challenge. When you hit the review button to pick who oyu think Buffy should end up with, I want you to work the work Kiwi into your review. If you do, and don't just write 'Kiwi' or 'Buffy's favourite fruit should be a kiwi', I will tell you what kind of things you should expect to see in the next "season". Remember: Kiwi! 


	12. Hi, How Are You?

**A/N:** The Scoobies and Buffy Investigations (BI for short) will finally meet! Will chaos ensure or will flowers spring from the ground?

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** Right where they were at the end of last chapter. A merger of the two teams will occur.

**Voting:** Lindsey - 2, Doyle - 3, Gunn - ?.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

"Here is everything I could get." Gunn said as he dropped the backpack on Buffy's bed, "I also have to say thank you to Kate."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Tape recorder. I got some interesting stuff on it." Gunn said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Let's have a listen then." Doyle said as he put the cassette in the cassette holder and pushed play.

They all sat and listened to the conversation closely.

"Who's Amy?" Lindsey asked.

"Only Amy I know that can do magic would be Amy Madison." Buffy replied.

"I can talk to Sunnydale's police about getting her records?" Kate said in the form of a question.

"No, it's okay." Buffy replied, "You said there was an unknown brunette?"

"Yah, the first person to talk and the last one to." Gunn replied as he sat down.

"Okay." Buffy said, "So these books?"

"In the bag, along with a gift for you and a little something for me." Gunn responded.

Buffy picked the bag up and dumped its contents on her bed, "Axe is for you I'm guessing."

"You said it best."

* * *

The Scoobies reconvened in the library during lunch to find Giles tearing the place apart. 

"Wow, what's going on?" Xander asked.

"You giving this place a makeover, because it is so over due." Cordy added.

"No, I can not find a very important book." Giles said as he reached the book cage. He started throwing things everywhere inside that as well, "And someone has taken a crossbow and an axe!"

"Hold up, someone just walked in here and stole a bunch of slayer related stuff, not cool." Faith said.

"Yes, it would appear as such." Giles said pushing his glasses up his nose further.

"Who would want any of that stuff?" Cody asked.

"No clue." Willow replied.

"Wait." Oz said suddenly.

"What is it?" Giles asked him.

"When we were here earlier, I smelt something different." Oz replied, "I don't know what it was but the smell lingered everywhere, it's still here; barely but still here."

"Wow, I thinks that's the most I have ever heard him say at once." Cordelia commented.

"Cordy!" Faith scolded, "Think you can pick it up and follow it, wolf boy?"

"Faith…" Willow began.

"Yah, I think I might be able too." Oz responded.

"What?" Xander said surprised.

"Lead the way." Giles told him motioning towards the door. Oz began to walk around the library; oddly enough, he retraced every step Gunn had taken when he was there earlier, before leaving the library.

* * *

The gang ran into Wesley, in Cordy's case literally, and he joined the search for who had been in the library. They finally reached a small hotel building and Oz stopped. 

"The guy we're after is in there, somewhere."

"I'll check the front desk; ask if anyone has booked a room recently." Giles said heading off in that direction.

"I'll hack the computers." Willow said heading towards the hotel's available computer.

"Good going Oz man." Xander said clapping him on the back.

It was then that a male with short brown hair came down the stairs. Everyone recognized him immediately though neither had ever met him. He was one of the people in the resent photos that Buffy had sent them.

Xander called out to him as Faith went to get him from behind, "Hay!"

Mister short brown hair looked up. When he saw Xander, he quickly looked around him and saw that he was cornered, "Something I can do for you?"

"Yes," Giles said coming right in the man's face, "You can tell us what you are doing here."

"I'm here on business." He replied simply.

Giles continued, "Would you happen to be Lindsey McDonald or Allan Francis Doyle?

"What would it matter if I were one of them?" He shot back, "And can you get out of my face, being a lawyer and all I can sue you."

Giles did not move a muscle. It was then that a familiar voice called down the stair well, "Lindsey, hurry up with my coke! And remember to get a diet!"

"I take you are Lindsey McDonald, then." Giles said trying to ignore whom it was that gave that away. Everyone else was unable.

"Buffy!" Willow cried out excited.

A blonde head poked out of the stairs at the sound of her name, Buffy's head.

"Lindsey you dope!" She yelled at the man in front of Giles, "Is it that hard to get me a coke these days!"

"I'm working on it." Lindsey shot back.

"Yah, Dennis would have better luck then you!"

"Dennis is stuck haunting your apartment and taking all the messages we get." Lindsey shot back.

"At least I don't have to deal with seeing Dennis's face twenty four-seven!" Buffy yelled at him.

"That was uncalled for." Lindsey told her.

"Yah, well that's what you get for not getting me my coke." Buffy told him.

"Buffy!" Willow cried out again running over and giving her missing friend a hug. Buffy had a completely horrified look on her face at the gesture, "I am so glad to see you! Where have you been? We have all been worried sick about you!"

"Yah, well, I have been busy." Buffy said simply when Willow had let her go, "Lindsey, hurry up with that diet coke."

"I'm on it." Lindsey said side stepping Giles and heading to the vending machine.

"Buffy, where have you been?" Giles asked his former slayer.

With a look on her face that said she did not want to do it Buffy said, "How about you guys come on up to my room."

Lindsey accompanied them up as he gave Buffy her diet coke.

They reached Buffy's room in no time and entered quickly.

"This is Gunn, Kate, and Doyle." Buffy said gesturing to her friends, "You have already met Lindsey."

Seeing Doyle, Giles said, "He's a Brachen demon."

"I am not." Doyle said offended.

"Fess up!" Buffy, Kate, Lindsey, and Gunn all told him.

"You told them?" He asked Buffy horrified.

"No, they found out on their own, Doyle." Buffy told him, "So, you guys find it yet?"

"Not quite sure, but I'm pretty certain I might have." Doyle replied handing the book over to Buffy.

"So, giant snake." Kate said looking over Buffy's shoulder, "I guess I should have mentioned I'm afraid of snakes."

"Over coming your fears is in the job description, Lockley." Buffy told her.

"So then why do you still sleep with Dennis in your room with a baseball bat?" Doyle asked her.

Buffy blushed sheepishly, "That is because Dennis wants too."

"Yah, right." Gunn scoffed.

"Hay!" Buffy cried out throwing the book at him.

"Children, please settle down!" Kate said through a fit of laughter, "Or I might have to take some drastic measures to make you grow up."

"Very funny." Buffy told her sitting down on her bed, "Lindsey, you get that information we need?"

"Right here." Lindsey said pulling a folder out from under one of the many books on a table.

"Perfect." Buffy said skimming through it quickly.

"What are you doing here, Miss. Summers?" Wesley asked her, "If this had anything to do with the mayor you will report everything to me as I am your watcher, now."

"This should be interesting." Gunn said calmly leaning back to enjoy the show.

"Nobody is my watcher!" Buffy exploded making every single one of the Scoobies jump back in surprise, "I have no watcher because I am not the slayer anymore. Who ever was called after Kendra died is, not me!"

"I assure you Miss Summers, the council still requires your help." Wesley told her.

"Yah, well take it up with my new employers." Buffy screamed in his face, making the Scoobies take another step back, "And by the way, have fun contacting them as they are the Powers that Be!"

"You are still my slayer…" Wesley began to say.

"I am nobody's slayer!" Buffy yelled as the Scoobies took yet another step back, "The only thing that links my name with the title slayer is how come I have my powers, and the fact that I am the longest living slayer to date!" Buffy yelled at him. Then turning towards Doyle, "You sure that demon is the one the PtB showed you?"

"Pretty sure, you know how they work, though." Doyle replied.

"Okay." Buffy said visibly back to her normal self, "Kate, Lindsey I need you to get me floor plans for the mayors offices and his ascension itinerary."

"Alright." Lindsey said.

"Doyle you said it was at Sunnydale's graduation ceremony?"

"Mayor giving speech, to mayor becoming a giant snake." Doyle told her again, "Yup, you got it."

"Alright, campfire over." Buffy said, "Get to work."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, here it is an idea of what is too come in the next "season". Well, like I named the first season 'The Beginning' the second season will be named 'The Attempts'. You can take a wild guess on what that may refer too. Okay, I have to tell, Wolfram and Hart. Also, a Buffy the Vampire Slayer (the show) character will be helping our heros out in LA. _She_ hasn't appeared in this story and is a blond. She will have met one of our heros before. I also have something special planned for Dennis that will make him a somewhat more active character in the story. Keep tuned, only one more chapter after this one until you get season 2 'The Attempts'. 


	13. Package for Mister Mayor

**A/N:** And the battle with the Mayor begins!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** The teams are in a merger at the current moment, read the story to find out. For the summer Xander and Faith head out for a read trip around the USA (like Xander planned for the summer on the show, just Faith is with him); Cordelia decides that she would rather help with the Scooby Gang, more now that Buffy really won't be coming back; Giles is working on moving all of his slayer related items to Angel's mansion; Angel is cleaning his mansion so it can be the new Scooby central; Wesley leaves Sunnydale for a vacation; Willow and Oz spend the summer with Oz's band and with each other.

**Voting:** Lindsey - 2, Doyle - 4, Gunn - 1.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **

Sunnydale High's Graduation day was about to begin. After the disaster, that was what happened when the Scooby Gang met the Buffy Investigations gang, they stayed away from each other as much as possible. They still met up to compare notes but that was usually done over the phone and at a safe volume.

Buffy had not visited her mother and sister, but Joyce and Dawn were aware that Buffy was in town with the friends from her pictures. Joyce and Dawn were going to attend the graduation ceremony as Faith was graduating, and they considered her a surrogate daughter (or in Dawn's case a surrogate sister).

Buffy, Doyle, Kate, Lindsey, and Gunn were going to be in the audience watching and waiting to attack. Another person Buffy had not seen yet was Angel. The Scooby gang had kept the fact that he was back, from her seeing what her reaction when she met up with them.

It had taken a lot of work but the Buffy Investigations gang had managed to convince Doyle that it was okay to use his demon powers, ultimately putting on his demon visage.

As such, Buffy and her friends currently sat in the audience watching as the mayor stepped up to the podium to begin his speech. Amy was not with him because Willow had managed to put her in a coma with her magic the night before.

The mayor faltered as the sun was beginning to eclipse behind the moon. Then it happened, he changed. Just like Doyle had described in his vision.

Buffy jumped to her feet and ran towards the mayor. Doyle let his face slip to his father's heritage and charged into the battle with the others. The students of Sunnydale High all threw their robes aside and pulled out the weapons they had been given earlier.

Buffy and Faith reached the podium at the same time, ready to begin their plan.

"Hay, over here you over grown... thing!" Faith called out getting the Mayor's attention.

"You want to fresh meat?" Buffy taunted as she performed a small dance in front of him, "Come and get it!"

With that, Buffy took off running into the school building. Faith hot on her heels with the Mayor right behind them. Buffy broke off from Faith heading towards the gym; the mayor not noticing continued to follow Faith to the library. Buffy ran out the side door of the gym and motioned for Giles and Xander to get ready to blow the place to the ground, before she ran into the battle.

She spotted Doyle easily taking out some vampires, with the help of his demon abilities. Buffy reminded herself to give him a healthy dose of 'I told you so'. She then looked over and almost got her head cut off because she was so surprised.

Angel. He was easily taking out some demons and vampires, and that was not what the problem was. The problem was that Angel was here. She had sent him to hell, literally!

She ran over to Gunn, who was hacking away at a demon, and delivered a solid roundhouse knocking it into Gunn's axe.

"Thanks for the help." Gunn told her.

"No problem." Buffy replied easily getting into the battle only to stop as the school went out forever.

The fire department, police, and medics arrived on scene not too long after. Kate and Lindsey had fun talking with them. Buffy sat with Doyle and Gunn, along with her old friends and her mom and Dawn.

"So, anything you want to tell me before we head out?" Buffy asked them.

"It was nice to see you again." Oz told her simply, not being one for words and knowing that she would leave no matter how much they tried to stop her.

"Why do you have to leave?" Dawn asked her, "We're here, and we are your family."

"Buffy's got a bigger calling then being a slayer, now, kiddo." Doyle told her.

"Works for, what had you called them, the big cheese?" Gunn continued remembering what Buffy called the PtB when they first met.

"Not again, Gunn!" Buffy cried out covering her face with her hands.

The sun had set, by now, and Kate and Lindsey were returning to the group.

"What did you do now, Doyle?" Kate asked when she saw her friend trying to hide behind her hands.

"I did not do anything that was Gunn." Doyle told her.

"Only you can make her hide, and since Dennis isn't here she has to hide behind her hands." Lindsey commented.

"Yah, well, we both know how easy it is to hide behind Dennis." Kate stated.

"I am so going to have to tell him you said that!" Buffy told her.

"Ha, now you'll see how much fun it is to be hit over the head by a baseball bat repeatedly." Lindsey stated.

"Buffy?" A male voice said from behind her, surprised.

Buffy whirled around on her heel and looked directly at Angel, "what the hell do you want?"

"Buffy, what is wrong?" Angel asked her surprised by her harshness.

"What is wrong?" Buffy yelled at him, "I sent you to hell! How the hell did you get out?"

"I…" Angel tried, "How are you?"

"I'm peachy with a side of keen." Buffy replied dryly.

"Buffy, I'm sorry." Angel told her.

"Get out of my way." Buffy said, "I can not deal with this right now." She continued as she stepped around him, "You guys ready to head back? Dennis is probably so bored he finally moved on."

"That would be the day." Lindsey commented. Buffy responded in a very Dennis like fashion by picking a two-by-four on the street up and whacking Lindsey upside the head, "Hay, what was that for?"

"That was for the comment you made about my roommate." Buffy said lifting her head in the air and marching off to their car.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is the last chapter of this "season". Last chapter I told you what to expect in the next "season", well nothing has changed. I mentioned a blonde female, who is in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer show but not in the story, and has met one of our heros before (this is not part of the Buffyverse, that is from my own twisted mind), well I want you all to try and guess who this mystery blonde woman is. Hint: She is not originally from America.


	14. Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N:** Summer is over and it is back to a heavy workload for Buffy Investigations. To make matters worse it seems as if Wolfram and Hart are not having a good day, and have decided to vent on Buffy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot for this specific story. Please review.

**Timeline:** Faith and Xander return from their cross country summer road trip; Cordelia, Willow, and Oz start college at UC Sunnydale; Giles looks for a new job; Wesley returns from his vacation looking more of a warrior (think Angel season 1 Wesley); Angel has opened up his mansion as the new Scooby central.

**Voting:** Voting is still going on so keep your opinions coming. Lindsey - 3, Doyle - 4, Gunn - 1.

**Note:** Hay, the imaginary season two of 'Buffy the Renegade Vampire Slayer'; which might be renamed to 'Buffy Investigations'; has now begun. Let me know how much you liked, or hated, the imaginary first season.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**

Buffy was having on of the best dreams she believed she had ever had. She was with her most favourite thing in the world, chocolate. She was bathing in it, eating it, and drinking it. Then suddenly the phone was ringing and she was sitting at attention in under a second.

It clicked with her what had woken her up, the phone. Knowing she was not going to get to it in time, Buffy called out, "Dennis, can you get it?"

"I got it." A male voice called from her living room.

Swinging her feet off the bed, Buffy stood up. Making sure there would not be a repeat of the no pajamas scenario, where she had walked out of her bedroom naked with everyone there. She slipped her slippers on and padded out of her room.

Gunn stood leaning against the counter talking into the receiver of their business phone. Dennis was busy making waffles at the stove. Doyle and Lindsey were arguing over what sow to watch and Kate was laughing her head off enjoying the cartoon she was watching on the television without the boys knowing.

"Morning." Buffy said groggily. Dennis poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her, "Thanks Dennis."

"Good, she has her clothes on, this time." Doyle commented. They were never going to let her down for that.

"I made sure I was wearing them." Buffy told him, "But if only you were here it would be much different." She continued making everyone laugh.

"We got ourselves something interesting." Gunn told them after hanging up the phone.

"Yes?" Buffy asked after he did not continue.

"Oh, right, sorry." Gunn apologized, "Well, it seems that Wolfram and Hart are up to no good again."

"What did we do now?" Lindsey asked annoyed.

"You guys are protecting a serial rapist, one Michael Dobson." Gunn replied, "We need to stop him."

"Lindsey, can you find out why WR&H would be protecting him?" Buffy asked.

"I already know." Lindsey said, "He's a powerful magician that the firm relies on. I can find out what he would be doing raping women, though."

"Alright. Kate I need you to talk to and protect his resent victim." Buffy said.

"Sure, just let me call in and tell them I will be busy today." Kate responded.

"Gunn, Doyle…"

"Research, on it." Doyle said walking over to the big cabinet unite full of all their stuff.

"Dennis, you keep the coffee coming and do what you do best." Buffy concluded, "Campfire over."

"You need to get dressed before anything else." Gunn threw over his shoulder as he headed for the couch.

* * *

This was stupid, Buffy thought for the thousandth time that minute as she walked across Michael Dobson's apartment. She had gotten it into her head to have a look at the place, and boy that was a big mistake. 

She slowly opened the bedroom door and entered the dark room. Not daring to turn the light on she headed for the bed. Nope, nothing underneath. Straitening up she silently asked, "If I where something evil, where would I be?"

She headed for the closet doors in his room. Opening them slightly she found that they did not lead to a small room which held clothes, but instead a small room with talismans and books on magic.

"What are you doing?" Asked a male voice with a slightly Spanish accent from the bedroom doorway as the lights were turned on.

Grimacing at being caught, but kicking herself for, ever having come here, Buffy turned to face Michael.

"I think I'm lost." She replied as any blonde would, "I was looking for a bathroom."

"No you weren't." He said, "You are that Buffy Summers girl, aren't you, the one that Wolfram and Hart want dead."

"I think you have the wrong girl." Buffy said, "Because I'm blonde, and blondes are good for only two things. Being stupid, and having meaningless sex."

"I agree with you there, but you are something else." Michael said slowly walking towards her, "You are special and will just get in the way of their plans."

"Really, I'm special?" Buffy asked surprised.

Michael just smiled at her and then Buffy found she was hanging upside down from the ceiling, "Oh, so not cool!"

"I knew you were lying to me." Michael told her, "You can never lie to me."

"You are so redundant." Buffy stated as she punched him in the nose. The act must have lessened his concentration because Buffy came crashing down at that very second. Flipping and landing on her feet she quickly straightened up and kicked him in the balls, "That was for that girl you rapped last night!" Buffy kicked him in the ribs next, "That was for agreeing with me on the meaningless sex thing I said." Buffy punched him across the face, "That was for making me hang from the ceiling." Buffy then grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the room making him collide with his magical shrine, "And that was because I felt like it!"

Picking up the bed, she put it in front of him trapping him from moving. She then exited the room and called Kate on Michael's phone.

"Hay, Kate." Buffy said cheerfully, "I need you to grab everyone and head over to Michael Dobson's place. I found him having trouble with his bed."

* * *

Later that evening Buffy, Doyle, Kate, Lindsey, Gunn, and Dennis all lounged around Buffy and Dennis's apartment. 

"So, you know I said that we might never know when Wolfram and Hart would attack?" Lindsey said.

"I remember," Doyle, replied, "I think that was when Dennis grabbed the butcher knife on you."

"Ha, ha." Lindsey said dryly, "Yah, but I think that was them attacking Buffy."

"Not very good of an attack." Buffy stated sweetly, "They should try harder if they actually want to kill me. Oh, Lindsey, Michael said something about me being special and interfering with plans. I just thought I would give you a heads up to keep your ears and eyes open."

"I'll do that." Lindsey said watching as Dennis wrote something on his whiteboard.

"You better, or it's your balls."

"Anyone get the feeling he doesn't like me that much?" Lindsey asked.


	15. Like A Woman Scorn

**A/N:** New character coming into play. Expect her to join the BI gang later on. For all of you who have been guessing on who the mystery blonde female, not from America, who has met one of our heros before (in this story), and has not appeared in this story but is in the show, is well, you will find out this chapter. Though the title kind of gives it away...

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** Cordy seems to be hitting it off with Professor Maggie Walsh's TA, Riley Finn; Oz and Willow hit some bumpy terrain in their relationship; Willow makes a new friend in a fellow Wicca named Tara McClay; Xander and Faith hit an all time high in their relationship; Giles, Wesley, and Angel deal with a new demon in town.

**Voting:** Lindsey - 3, Doyle - 4, Gunn - 2.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:**

Buffy hated this part of her job. Stepping into another mudding puddle Buffy grimaced, "Stupid Doyle and his stupid sewer visions." She muttered trying to shake the dirt off her boot as she also tried to get the fresh demon goop out of her hair.

Reaching the gate to the world beyond other people's waste, Buffy climbed up the ladder. Reaching the alley, she noticed someone has offered his or her hand. Reaching out and grabbing hold the person pulled her to her feet.

"What were you going in the sewer system?" A female voice asks, one that Buffy did not recognize. Looking up Buffy saw a blonde woman about her own age. She wore a pair of jeans and a red sweater over top a brown shirt. She had a necklace with a big green jewel hanging from around her neck.

"Oh, you know, I dropped my cell phone threw the grate and had to get it." Buffy replied, "Though I don't think it will work after that fall and the crap down there."

"I have to agree with you, it probably will not work." The woman said, "I'm Anya by the way."

"Buffy, that is me." Buffy replied with a smile.

"Well I have to go, it was nice to meet you Buffy." Anya told her as she left the alley.

Looking at Anya's retreating form, Buffy let a small shiver run down her spine. Something was not right with that woman. Making quick work of heading back to her apartment Buffy planed to do some research.

Her friends upon arriving home greeted her warmly.

"So how did the demon hunting go?" Gunn asked as Doyle handed her a beer.

"It was good." Buffy replied still slightly in her own little world, "I met someone as I exited the sewer. She helped me out, asked me what I was doing."

"What?" Doyle asked her shocked, "You need to keep who you are secret, Buffy."

"Like she has done such an outstanding job at hiding who she really is already." Kate commented dryly.

"She wore this necklace around her neck…"

"That is where someone usually wears them." Lindsey told her trying not to laugh.

"No, no." Buffy told him, "Wait, yes that is where someone usually wears them, but it was the necklace!"

"Wow, Dennis you might want to get the med kit she must have hit her head hard during the fight." Doyle told Dennis.

A med kit came flying over to them not but a couple of seconds later, "Thanks man."

"I did not hit my head!" Buffy yelled, "The necklace, it didn't look like something someone would normally wear. It as on a long gold chain and had a large green gem hanging from it."

"So…?" Kate asked, "What is wrong with that?"

"Her name was Anya, I never got her last name." Buffy said, "Kate if I gave Dennis a description and he drew her out, could you try and find her?"

"Yah, probably, why do you thing she is a vampire?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Buffy said. Dennis had his sketchpad and some pencils out by the time the small exchange had ended.

"Start talking." Dennis wrote on his whiteboard.

"Um, she had blond hair, it was about shoulder length." Buffy said, "She had brown eyes, as well. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red sweater over a brown shirt."

After a couple of minutes, Dennis showed her a rough sketch with the colour information on the side.

"Her nose was a tad big higher and slightly thinner. Her eyes were also a little closer together." Buffy told him. Dennis made the quick adjustments and showed her, "That's about right."

Dennis then ripped the page out and started a better copy.

"What has gotten you so hooked on finding out whom she is?" Lindsey asked.

"She did not feel human, like I got this weird feeling that there was something different about her. Plus that necklace is really tacky." Buffy responded.

"Describe the necklace." Dennis wrote on his whiteboard.

"As I said before it is a long gold chain, with this big green gem hanging from it." Buffy replied to Dennis's request.

Dennis then drew a picture of what the necklace looked like and showed it to Buffy.

"Yah, that is about it!" Buffy said happily. Dennis showed the picture he had drawn to everyone else.

"I think I've seen something like that before." Doyle said before sitting back in the couch thinking, "Yah, it was back when I was work as a third grade teacher…"

"A third grade teacher?" Kate asked while rudely interrupting him.

"Yah, but back to what I was saying. One of the councilors had a necklace like that, but the gem was purple." Doyle replied while finishing what he was saying.

"I have seen it as well." Lindsey spoke up, "Vengeance demons wear them, and it is what gives them their power.

"Have you ever seen a vengeance demon that looks like this?" Dennis wrote as he showed the picture he had drawn of Anya to the room.

"Not really, they have a demonic face, and I have only seen one in that face. Her name was Anyanka, the patron saint of scorned women." Lindsey replied.

"Anyanka sounds a lot like Anya, if you ask me." Gunn commented while looking at the two drawings Dennis had made, "wait, scorned women, how come you met her?"

"We have a minor history." Lindsey said looking none to comfortable with where the conversation was heading, "But how do you plan to separate her from her amulet?"

"Kate, I really need you to find where it is she is staying in LA. I might have an idea." Buffy told them.

* * *

Buffy looked at the apartment door then back at the piece of paper in her hand. The paper in her hand had Kate's handwriting and it said 'Anya Jenkins, Hyperion Hotel, room 13'. 

One of the weird things about that was that the Hyperion Hotel appeared run down, nobody ever really stayed there.

Raising her hand, she knocked on the door to room 13. The door opened a crack and Buffy saw Anya peering out at her.

"Hi, you are Buffy right?" Anya asked after opening the door completely.

"Yah, I am not sure but I think you may have dropped this." Buffy said handing Anya a thing of lip-gloss. It was the best Buffy had managed to do in order to try to have a valid reason to pay Anya a visit.

"I don't think it is mine, but thanks. How did you find out where I lived?" Anya asked surprised.

"I have a friend who works with the police. I told her how I found the gloss, and trust me I know as well as the next every girl needs her gloss." Buffy commented with a smile, "Nice necklace!" Buffy suddenly cried seeing the necklace, "Can I have a better look?"

"Sure, it is a family heirloom." Anya told her as she lifted it from around her neck, "Please be careful, it is very delicate."

"I know." Buffy said taking it in her hand, "I don't think you and me had been formally introduced. I'm Buffy Summers, the oldest living vampire slayer." Buffy told Anya as she smashed the necklace into the wall next to the door. The act inadvertently breaking the gem and forever ridding Anya from using her powers again.

"What the hell did you just do?" Anya screamed at Buffy, "Do you have any idea what you have just done you pathetic mortal?"

"Actually, Anyanka, you are also a 'pathetic mortal' yourself." Buffy told her, "You ever need any help, just ask around for Buffy Investigations. We help the hopeless."


	16. Mean Spirited

**A/N:** This is a chapter out of my love for Dennis.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** Oz and Willow break up after Oz seems to get distracted more and more often; Riley tries to ask Cordy out on a date, but chickens out at the last moment; Spike returns looking for the Gem of Amara; this time Willow spills her relationship troubles to Spike; Xander and Faith start thinking about opening a small dojo, but that is not bound to happen; Wesley quits the Watcher's Council along with Faith.

**Voting:** Lindsey - 3, Doyle - 4, Gunn - 2.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

"Dennis, can you hand me the syrup?" Buffy asked her roommate. It was one of the rare mornings, which they had to themselves.

The syrup appeared in front of her, "Thank you Dennis." Buffy said as she poured a ton of maple syrup on her pancakes that Dennis had made. Dennis was many things and a ghost was one of them, but an amazing cook and artist were others.

"Morning." Doyle said bursting through the door, "Um, pancakes thank you Dennis."

"Doyle, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked her friend and the first one she had met once she had arrived in Los Angeles.

"What is there a problem?" Doyle asked clueless as to the fact that Buffy had asked everyone to stay away this morning.

"This better be important, Doyle." Buffy warned him.

"I came by for breakfast; it's what I do every morning." Doyle told her.

"Get out!" Buffy exploded, "I had asked that I have a peaceful morning alone with Dennis, remember?"

"Right, sorry. I was never here." Doyle said as he left the apartment.

"Sorry about that Dennis." Buffy told her roommate.

Just then, a knock came at their door.

"Doyle, I told you to go away!" Buffy yelled as she answered the door.

A shocked blonde woman stood there in the doorway, "I think you might have the wrong person." Anya told her.

"Anya." Buffy said surprised the see the ex-vengeance demon, "What are you doing here?"

"I need help." Anya told her simply, "I haven't been a human in over a thousand years; I don't know what to do! In addition, I could not stand that place. I hate being mortal. Do I smell pancakes?"

"Yes you do how about you come in." Buffy told her stepping aside.

Anya walked in followed shortly by Buffy. They sat down at the table and Anya jumped back when a plate filled with pancakes appeared in front of her.

"Thank you Dennis." Buffy told him, "That is Dennis; he's my roommate and a ghost."

"Oh, okay cool." Anya said before digging into the food.

"You can stay here for a little while if you like." Dennis wrote on his whiteboard.

"Um, does he always do that?" Anya asked shocked.

"Yah, Dennis can't talk as far as we can all tell. He also can't take on a visible form." Buffy explained.

"Oh, I guess if it is okay with you, Buffy." Anya replied to Dennis's question.

"Of course it is okay." Buffy told her.

About an hour later, when Buffy and Anya had finished all of the pancakes that Dennis had made were been eaten, Buffy called her friends and asked them to come over. She and Anya were fast becoming friends.

Doyle was the first one over in less than two minutes. Gunn, Kate, and Lindsey arrived not long after. Dennis literally seemed to disappear during that time. Lindsey was the last one to arrive. He walked in, took one look at Anya, and headed back to the door.

"Lindsey, what is it?" Buffy asked him seeing him head back for the door.

"I forgot something at my place. I need to go and get it." Lindsey told them clearly lying.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Anya asked him suddenly.

"No, I don't think so, sorry." Lindsey said making yet another attempt for the door.

"Yes I do." Anya said, "You were that man that I…"

"Okay, we don't need to get into that." Lindsey told her stopping her in her place.

"Okay this is going to be good." Kate said smiling, "what did you do to him?"

"Nobody needs to know." Lindsey said excessively fast, making everyone want to know even more.

"Hay, I bet Dennis could get Lindsey to tell us." Gunn said laughing.

"Yah, Dennis!" Buffy called out, "We need you to get Lindsey to tell us what Anya did to him."

Dennis grabbed an aerosol can and a lighter. Dennis turned the lighter on and sprayed the can out so it caught the flame and caused a flamethrower effect.

"Hay, that was not very nice." Lindsey said jumping back just in time to prevent becoming burnt.

"Dennis, come on, be nice." Buffy told him. Dennis just did it again. Lindsey jumped out of the way and took a mad dash for the living room.

"I think Dennis might be having a bad day." Lindsey stated, "I know he doesn't like me all that much, but still…"

Dennis turned on his makeshift flamethrower again sending it in Buffy's direction this time. Buffy ducked out of the way taking a step or two back. Dennis targeted Doyle next. As Doyle dodged the fire, his demon face accidentally turned on.

"That isn't Dennis!" Doyle called out as realization hit him; he also shifted out of his half-Brachen appearance.

"What makes you think that?" Gunn yelled the question as he dodged 'Dennis's next fire attack.

"He doesn't smell like Dennis." Doyle said, "Something or someone has replaced Dennis with however this person is."

"I have one guess on who would do that." Lindsey said as Kate dodged the next attack.

"Wolfram and Hart." Everyone, but Anya, said in unison.

"Who is Wolfram and Hart?" Anya asks as she jumps out of the way from an attack.

"It's the law firm that Lindsey works at." Gunn stated as he managed to grab the fire extinguisher.

"Buffy, you were the one that said that Wolfram and Hart's last attempt to kill you sucked this one better?" Kate yelled at her.

"Oh, yah, this on is way better, that you for asking!" Buffy yelled back as she ran to the kitchen sink and turned the water on. She then pulled the spray thingy out and shot the water everywhere while Gunn used the fire extinguisher.

"I'll let the company know." Lindsey stated as the fake Dennis burned his arm.

"Is this what you guys do everyday?" Anya asked as she hides behind the couch.

"Pretty much, yah." Kate called back from her spot under the coffee table.

It was then that something stopped the fake Dennis right in his tracks. The fire stopped and the lighter and aerosol can flew to the opposite side of the room.

"I do not like it when people attack my friends." A male voice yelled.

"What is that?" Gunn asked aloud.

Just then, a transparent male figure appeared in the living room. He wore a red t-shirt with a long sleeves shirt underneath and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. Everyone recognized him from the picture on the wall of Dennis.

"Wow, is that Dennis?" Kate asks Doyle who appeared sprawled out on the floor from where he had been evading the fake Dennis' resent attack on him.

"No idea, why don't you ask him." Doyle replied.

"Get out of here!" Dennis yelled at the evil poltergeist that had been pretending to be him. A bright white light appeared illuminated the evil spirit. The intruder been destroyed was shown by the light.

Dennis sunk to the floor, appearing to be tired from what he had just done.

"That is your roommate?" Anya asked, "He is cute."

"Dennis?" Buffy asked him as she knelt down in front of him. Dennis looked up at her.

"You can see me?" He asked not sure what to make of the situation.

"Yah, I can. In fact we all can." Buffy told him with a smile. Dennis looked about him surprised to see everyone smiling warmly at him, even Lindsey.

"But, how is it possable?" Dennis asked them.

"I have no idea; maybe the Powers that Be have seen everything you have done." Buffy told him, "By the way, happy birthday."


	17. The Eyes Have It

**A/N:** Some dealers try to get someone's eyes for an auction.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** Harmony starts a fight with Willow thinking that Willow is trying to steal Spike from her; Oz and Tara start to get close; Wesley continues Faith's training as a slayer even though they have both quite the council; Riley manages to start a friendly relationship with Cordy; Xander and Angel have to work together to stop a vampire nest; Giles helps Dawn with a history paper on the Boxer Rebellion; Spike finds the Gem of Amara.

**Voting:** Also you can now vote for Dennis - 2, Lindsey - 3, Doyle - 4, Gunn - 2.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**

"I have five dollars on black 5." Kate stated as she put her marker down on black five. Everyone had gathered at Buffy and Dennis's apartment, as always, and they were playing roulette.

"I have five dollars on red seven." Anya said while placing her marker. Anya had joined the team not too long after the fake Dennis fiasco.

"Okay, spin it." Gunn said having already placed his bet.

Dennis spun the wheel, when it finally stopped the ball landed on black six, "No one gets it."

"Oh come on, that is just not fair." Doyle cried out slightly drunk.

"I say person closest should get the pay." Kate suggested.

"No way," Buffy shot back at her friend, "That would be you!"

"Exactly what my point is." Kate said smiling devilishly.

"Ah!" Doyle cried out suddenly falling off his chair while clutching his head in pain.

Dennis quickly grabbed the bottle of aspirin and a water bottle while Buffy flew over to her friend.

"What is it, what do you see?" Kate asked from his other side as she took the offered items from Dennis.

Doyle came out of the vision not long after.

"Here, take these." Kate said giving him a pill and the water.

"What was it?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm not sure." Doyle responded after swallowing the pill, "There was this weird looking statue and the room was red. There were pillows everywhere and a lot of eyes, not in the head."

"I met someone ones who…" Anya began to say.

"We really don't need to know." Gunn told her with a fake smile in place, "Maybe some other time. Though I would like to know what it was that you did to…?"

"Can we get back on track?" Lindsey suddenly asked interrupting Gunn, "We might want to figure out what Doyle's vision meant."

"Did you see anything else?" Dennis asked him. It was obvious that Dennis liked being able to speak with everyone and have everyone see him. With a lot of concentration, Dennis had managed to look like he was solid, even though he was not.

"No, red room with red pillows and I was looking right at this weird statue." Doyle replied getting to his feet with Buffy's help.

"Well that is not much to go on, but we can manage." Buffy said, "Doyle how about you describe the statue to Dennis so we can have a visual."

"Sure, of course, it was kind of just this weird block of rounded stone." Doyle commented as he and Dennis headed to the sofa.

After about an hour of trying to make sense of Doyle's vision everyone gave up for the evening and decided to head home. Anya was still staying on Buffy and Dennis's couch.

The next morning Buffy woke to find Anya and Dennis making toast.

"Morning, Doyle in the bathroom?" Buffy asked as Doyle came over early every morning.

"No, he hasn't shown up yet actually." Dennis stated as he put Buffy's toast on a plate for her.

"Thank you Dennis." Buffy said, "What do you mean he hasn't shown up yet?"

"Just what he said, Doyle has not yet come over." Anya replied as the door opened, "But that is probably him right now."

In fact, it was not, Gunn and Kate came in together arguing over something.

"Hay, is Doyle hanging around outside?" Buffy asked stopping them in their debate.

"No he is not, why?" Kate asked.

"He has not shown up yet." Anya stated putting some toast on plates for Gunn and Kate, "Here you go."

Lindsey walked in the door about a minute later.

"Is Doyle close behind you?" Dennis asked him. Since taking a visible form, Dennis had become a lot nicer to Lindsey. It was not that Dennis did not like him; it was just that he had needed something fun to do.

"No why would you be asking, is he not here?" Lindsey asked taking a set at the table as Anya put a plate of toast in front of him.

"No he is not. I have called his apartment and got nothing, not even a busy signal or a voice message." Buffy said worried.

"Well, if you had let me finished what I was saying last night we might have been able to stop Doyle's vision." Anya stated, "But no, no one needs to know what the former demon would have to say, the former demon that is in fact over one thousand years old."

"Anya you were saying something last night, do you want to finish?" Kate asked the newest blonde female in the team.

"Oh, really is it okay if I say it known, because I don't think I can remember." Anya commented dryly.

"Anya!" Gunn said getting annoyed.

"All right!" Anya yelled throwing her hands into the air, "As I was going to say last night. I once ran across some people who liked to cut out other people's eyes…"

"What does this have to do with Doyle?" Lindsey asked her.

"They only cut the eyes out of people who have gifts that focused on their eyes." Anya said, "Doyle visions focus mainly on the eyes. What Doyle saw was a vision of what he would see soon."

"So you are saying the vision Doyle had was of himself?" Dennis asked.

"Yes!" Anya cried out, "Are you just plain stupid?"

"Okay, where would they most likely be?" Buffy asked.

"I have no idea, the people I met were back in the late 1800's and were gypsies trying to find a pair of eyes for the leader of their clan." Anya told them.

"Well right now it sounds like the most logical thing going." Buffy said, "Dennis did you get a good drawing of that statue Doyle saw?"

"It is right here." Dennis replied picking it up off the coffee table.

"This is really weird." Gunn commented looking at it over Buffy's shoulder.

"I've seen that before!" Kate stated, "It was at this auction house, and you need to flip the page vertically."

"Can you find that auction house?" Lindsey asked her.

"Of course, give me a minute alone with a computer, though." Kate said walking over to the business laptop in their makeshift work enclosure.

About a minute later, Kate cried out, "Found it!" She headed for the door a piece of paper in her hand, "You guys coming?"

"I will take care of the dishes and manage the phone." Dennis said as everyone left.

They reached the auction house in no time at all. Upon arriving in the lobby, they found that the auction had already finished.

"What now?" Gunn asked.

"I can probably get them to take me to Doyle, he is probably still here." Kate suggested.

"Wait." Anya said, "Listen."

The heard the sounds of a struggle and everyone quickly headed towards them.

"Get your slimy paws off me you good for nothing piece of shit!" Doyle yelled.

"Oh shit, Lilah." Lindsey said seeing one of his co-workers watching, "Not good."

"You get out of here, okay." Buffy told Lindsey as she walked into the room, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but that is my friend you have there and I want him back."

"I don't think so pip squeak." A man said stepping up to her.

"Really because I do think so." Buffy stated before punching him unconscious, "Any more takers?"

The other people pulled out their guns and started firing at Buffy. Lilah had managed to get out of the room unnoticed.

"This is the police; I want you to put your hands in the air!" Kate yelled her own gun in hand. The men did not stop shooting.

Anya punched on person in the face and grabbed his gun. Gunn was currently punching one person to a bleeding pulp. Doyle had managed to get out of his bonds and had joined in the fight. Everyone was quickly subdued and Kate was handcuffing all of them under the charges of trying to pull someone's eyes out.

"What took you guys so long?" Doyle asked still slightly out of breath.


	18. Beyond the Setting Sun

**A/N:** This chapter features Giles and Dawn. Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** Giles and Dawn head to Los Angeles to give Buffy and friends the Gem of Amara for safe keeping; Riley asks Cordy out on a date; Angel refused the Gem; Oz kills Veruca and leaves Sunnydale for a while; Tara and Angel find a nest of demon eggs; Xander starts work at a construction site.

**Voting:** Lindsey - 3, Doyle - 5, Gunn - 2, Dennis - 2.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**

"Hay, get back here!" Buffy yelled after the vampire. She had been patrolling the cemetery when a vampire jumped onto her. Buffy chased after the soon to be dusted vampire.

Turning a corner, she saw him turn to dust.

"What the hell?" Buffy exclaimed in shock.

"Nice to be seeing you again Buffy, it has been a while." A British male voice said.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need you to take something for safe keeping." Giles said as he walked over to her.

"We, what did you just say we?"

"Dawn wanted to come with me; your mother gave her permission you do not need to worry."

Rubbing her forehead Buffy replied, "If it is okay with her then it is okay with me. How about you two come over to my apartment and we can talk about this more."

Giles and Dawn followed Buffy silently back to her apartment. When they got there, they found the place a mess.

"Dennis!" Buffy screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

A male that they had not seen before walked over to them, through the wall and table, "Anya has decided the place needs a new look. She has thrown everyone out!"

"Anya!" Buffy yelled at her other roommate and close friend. The two had quickly become something really close to sisters; they sometimes even finished each other's sentences.

A blonde head popped out from behind the counter after hearing her name, "Something I can do for you?"

"What are you doing to out apartment?"

"I am painting it. Do you want blue or pink?" Anya asked.

"Neither, can we just keep…"

"…It the way it is, but it is so boring that way." Anya finished.

"If we are painting this place I want it a cream colour, it will go with the way the place was built by my mother." Dennis told them.

"I kind of have to agree with Dennis, just get ride of the flower boarders and it will be good." Buffy agreed.

"Oh, yah, I think it will work." Anya said jumping up to her feet, "Now if only I could get ride of all this stuff…"

"…With magic, forget it Anya." Buffy finished.

"Okay!" Anya cried throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

"Dennis, can you call everyone and get them here, please?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I will do that." Dennis said as the phone went flying into his outstretched hand.

"Hay, why does he get to do magic, but I cannot?" Anya whined.

"Dennis is a ghost and you are an ex-vengeance demon." Buffy told her.

Everyone arrived in less then half an hour and everyone, including Giles and Dawn, sat in the living room.

"So what is it that you are all here for?" Gunn asked calmly.

"Spike, has dug up all of Sunnydale to look for this…" Giles explained as he raised a ring in the air for everyone to see.

"Holy shit man, do you have any idea what that thing is?" Doyle asked them all.

"Yah, the Gem of Amara." Anya replied simply as if it were nothing.

"The gem of whose a what what's it?" Buffy asked.

"I'm with my fellow blonde on that statement." Kate said.

"That is the Gem of Amara." Doyle said taking it from Giles, "Do you people have any idea what this thing can do?"

"Yah, if a vampire wears it they can't be killed. Sunlight, a stake to the heart, holy water, nothing will do it." Lindsey explained.

"How do you know that?" Dawn asked him.

"He works for an evil law firm that wants to kill Buffy." Anya said simply.

Lindsey sent an evil glare her way at the comment, "What, it is true. Besides what I just said compares nothing to those…"

"Okay, so I work for an evil law firm, no big deal." Lindsey said stopping Anya from going, any further.

"Oh come on man, give it up!" Gunn cried out annoyed.

"We will find out what she did to you one of these days." Kate added with a smile.

Giles and Dawn watched the exchange silently. It was amazing to see Buffy interacting with her new friends and co-workers.

Giles cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, "Will you protect the gem?"

"Why did you not just give it to Angel?" Buffy asked.

"We tried, but he was too holy to take it." Dawn told them.

"Typical Angel hates all those stereotypes, but when he gets a chance to change away from them refuses." Buffy muttered.

"Well, one thing is for sure, we can not let Wolfram and Hart get this." Lindsey said.

"No duh!" Anya stated, "That would have to be obvious."

"Dennis, do you think you can hide this somewhere good and safe?" Kate asked the ghost who knew the apartment best.

"I know just where to put it, don't worry." Dennis stated as he took the gem and left the room.

"I have to ask, how did you find that Buffy was in LA?" Kate asked them.

"Your names from when you were in Sunnydale. Willow used those god awful computers to find where you lived and that there was a small business called Buffy Investigations in Los Angeles." Giles explained.

"Well, you found me. You tell anyone where I live or where my friends live and I will come and show you why vampires and demons fear me." Buffy told them, "So, who is up for some coffee?"


	19. Penn and Paper

**A/N:** Well, the chapter title is spelt correctly.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** Amy wakes up from her coma and tries to kill Willow; Riley, Graham, and Forrest are asked to investigate the mansion that Angel is living in; Angel and Dawn work on a World War II project for Dawn's homework; Faith and Xander met up with Riley and friends near Angel's; Wesley and Giles talk about Giles and Dawn's visit to Los Angeles; Graham asks Tara for some help with something.

**Voting:** Lindsey – 3, Doyle – 5, Gunn - 2, Dennis - 2, come on people do not forget to vote!

**Note:** I do really like the character of Graham from the Buffy show, and I hope to give him a bigger story line (you will learn it through the 'timeline' part, which might be getting a little longer, who knows). As you have also seen, I really like the character of Dennis, Doyle, and Lindsey. The person or villain if you will in this chapter is also a personally favourite of mine, and if you like him as much as me keep an eye out for a story I might start posting soon called 'To Death Let Us Part', as he will be a somewhat major character in it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19:**

He rolled onto his left side now, back to his right, then onto to his back as he threw his eyes open. Staring, blinking, up at the ceiling Doyle lay there still unable to get to sleep. It had been three hours, three hours of trying and failing to get to sleep. Giving up he tossed the covers to the side and swung his feet over the edge of the bed getting up.

He had gotten to sleep, but he had also woken up not an hour later and could not get back to sleep. It was next to impossible to get an hour sleep and not get any more it was unheard of. He made his way to the cabinets and swung them open. If he was not going to get back to sleep, he might as well get something strong to drink.

Looking in the cabinets, he remembered that he needed to do groceries, sometimes it sucks having a friend with an awesome apartment where you spend every minute of every waking hour. Closing the cabinet door, he sat down on the couch and turned the television on.

He was not paying any attention to the program, if you asked him what the show was he would not even be able to tell you if there was a blond female in it, though there was one in every show. He kept remembering that dream he had. A dead brown-haired woman with a cross, carved into her cheek. It was not a vision so he had no idea what direction he was to take with this sort of thing.

He looked over at the clock on the television set and realized that he had been awake now for over four hours; it was not eight in the morning. Getting up he entered the bedroom and dressed for the day. He walked out of the apartment throwing his signature faded leather jacket on.

He reached Buffy's apartment quickly and knocked before opening the door. The last time he just barged in, he had the disturbing pleasure of seeing Anya dancing around, horrible, and naked. Not sure, which was worse Doyle had decided to knock before entering from now on.

"Good morning everybody!" Doyle called out as he entered.

"Morning moron, would you like some eggs?" Anya asked him from the kitchen.

Oh yah, he walked in on Anya yesterday, she still hated him.

"No I am not all that hungry right now." Doyle replied, "Actually I need to talk to you."

Turning around Anya walked over to the table a plate of eggs in her hand for him, "Really, what is it about?"

"A dream I had last night…"

"Okay, I am not a dream therapist…"

"It was something like a vision, but not a vision…"

"If it was not a vision then it was not a vision…"

"But it was like a vision…"

"If it was like a vision then it was a vision…"

"But it was not…"

"So then it was not a vision…"

"I saw a girl dead…"

"Then it was a vision…"

"But it was not a vision…"

"You just said that you saw a girl dead…"

"In a dream…"

"So now you have visions in your sleep."

"What?"

"You just said that you had a dream of a dead girl, normal people do not dream of dead girls, plus you have visions, so it had to be a vision."

"But it was not a vision…"

"Then what was it?"

"It was a dream…"

"Morning Anya, morning Doyle, what are you two up too?" Buffy asked as she walked into the kitchen stretching as she let a yawn out.

"Doyle had a vision just it was not a vision of a dead girl, in his sleep." Anya said smiling.

"What?" Buffy asked clueless.

"I had a _dream_ of a dead girl with a cross that was carved into her neck; she had been drained of her blood by a vampire." Doyle told her.

"That sounds like a vision, Doyle." Buffy told him.

"But it was not a vision…" Anya said.

"I need coffee…" Buffy stated heading for the coffee machine.

Kate walked into the apartment at that moment with a folder in her hands, "Hay, I think we have a vampire serial killer, though they all are. The press is calling this guy the Pope."

Doyle grabbed the folder from Kate's hands.

"Hay…"

Doyle flipped up the folder and stopped dead at the picture of the brunette woman lying dead with a cross that had been carved into her cheek, just like his dream… vision… thing!

"This is it, her, you know what I mean!" Doyle cried, "This is a girl I saw in my dream."

"Vision." Anya stated.

"Please do not start again; it was more confusing that watching tennis." Dennis complained as Doyle opened his mouth to comment on Anya's remark.

"So we are dealing with a serial killer vampire who marks his victims, I suggest hitting the books." Buffy said.

"I already started," Kate, said taking the folder back, "This guy has been around for a while. He was here in 1929 and 1963; he was also in Boston in 1908."

"He might be after the gem of amara." Anya stated grabbing Doyle's untouched plate of now cold eggs.

"It is possible; I will call Gunn and Lindsey." Dennis said letting the phone fly over to his out stretched hand.

"I hate it when you do that." Anya muttered under her breath as she cleaned the dishes.

Not long later Gunn and Lindsey arrived. Dennis told Lindsey about the case, so he was a little late arriving as he stopped to find anything that might help them.

"Angelus fits the description to a tee." Lindsey repeated.

"It can not be Angel…" Buffy argued back.

"Look," Gunn tried, "Hay," Buffy and Lindsey stopped fighting after hearing Gunn yell, "Look, maybe it isn't Angel, but someone who was close to him that people confused with Angelus."

"Like who?" Anya asked incredulous.

Everyone looked over at Anya, "What?"

"You are how old again, Anya?" Lindsey asked the ex-vengeance demon.

"1138 years old, why do you ask?" Anya replied.

"How about, you tell us if someone else might be doing this." Kate stated.

"Do not forget it could be a copy-cat." Dennis submitted quickly.

"Well, it could be Penn, but who really knows." Anya said with an air as if she was throwing something away.

"Who is Penn?" Doyle asked her.

"The first vampire Angelus ever sired, I met him once, really nice guy. He told me that Angelus taught him everything he knows, but this was back in the late 1800's, though he was sired in 1786, so he has probably learnt more."

"Why have we never heard of Penn before?" Gunn asked.

"Angel never told me about him." Buffy stated.

"I think I saw a file on him back at Wolfram and Hart, but I never looked at it." Lindsey commented.

"Now would be a good time." Kate stated dryly.

"So I think we all agree that it is safe to assume he is here for the gem of amara, right?" Dennis stated standing up straight before he fell through the couch and Buffy.

"So how do we find Penn?" Doyle asked.

"I suggest a call to Angel." Anya commented.

"Sounds like a good idea." Buffy replied as Dennis handed her the phone and the phonebook.

Buffy flipped through a page or two before she found the one she needed. Before Giles and Dawn left, they gave her a list of numbers that she could call if she needed anything.

"Hello, Rupert Giles speaking, how may I help you?" Giles said answering the phone over in Sunnydale.

"I need to speak with Angel right now." Buffy stated firmly as she motioned to Dennis to put it on speaker.

"Buffy?" Angel asked once on the phone.

"What can you tell us about Penn?" Doyle asked.

"Penn?" Angel asked as if he had never heard the name before.

"Angel, do not play dumb, he is here in LA and we need to find him. He has killed a male and two females, where can we find him?" Buffy asked gravely, "Is there someplace he might likely go to?"

There was a long pause on the other line before Angel responded, "You need to find an adolescent white male, he will be by a bar or liquor store."

"Thank you." Anya said before Buffy hung up.

"We need to go know, the sun will set in a couple of minutes." Lindsey said heading for the door everyone close behind.

They split up into groups of two. Doyle and Anya had the unlucky fortune of being paired together while Lindsey and Kate paired up and Buffy and Gunn. They walked quickly heading to every bar and liquor store that Doyle knew of, and he knew of every single one.

"There, that is him that is Penn." Anya said pointing to a blond male talking with an adolescent white male.

"And he fits the billing description, let us go." Doyle said walking over to Penn.

"Me first, you stay off to the side," Anya said, "He knows me."

Doyle stayed slightly behind Anya as she walked up to the vampire, "Hay, Penn, long time no see!" Anya greeted him.

Penn looked up and saw Anya heading for him, "Anyanka, what are you doing here?"

"You know the odd job." Anya said shrugging the question off, "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"Having some fun, would you like to join me?"

"Anya!" Doyle called out suddenly.

Anya let her head fall, "Who is that?" Penn asked her.

Turning to face the half Brachen demon Anya said, "Doyle, I told you to wait until I gave you the signal."

"You were taking too long." Doyle stated then turning to Penn, "We are not giving you the Gem of Amara, you will never find it, so just get out of here."

"What do you think you are playing at kid?" Penn asked him shifting into his vamp face.

"Really I was just giving you a friendly warning, but you do not seem to want it." Doyle replied shifting into his own demonic features.

"Here we go again, why are all men machos?" Anya asked, "Wait, they are not men, they are pigs!"

As she was talking Penn and Doyle had started punching each other, Penn currently had Doyle in a headlock about to snap his neck.

"Any last words, demon?" Penn asked.

"Not really, considering these will not be my last words, but hay let us have some fun." Doyle said, "I would like to say that I do forgive my father for being a Brachen demon, I do forgive my mother for not telling me my father was a Brachen demon, and I do forgive my ex-wife for leaving me because I am half Brachen demon."

Being polite Penn let Doyle finish talking before he snapped the neck of the previously mentioned half Brachen demon. He let Doyle's body fall to the ground.

"That hurt." Doyle said was he reached the pavement.

"How are you still alive?" Penn asked surprised.

"Half Brachen demon." Doyle replied simply.

"I suggest you leave LA, Penn." Anya told him, "Angelus is in Sunnydale, California, right on the Hellmouth too. I here Spike is there with him, though you never met Spike…"

"Shut up." Penn said disgusted as he turned and left the scene.

Doyle turned to Anya shifting back into his human face, "Good work partner."


	20. Another Day, Another Time

**A/N:** Amy arrives in LA and is asked by Wolfram and Hart to help take out Buffy and her friends.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Timeline:** Penn arrives in Sunnydale and stirs up some trouble; the Scooby Gang learns that Riley is part of the Initiative; Harmony returns and picks a major fight with the already severely injured Willow, Spike interrupts the fight, saving Willow's life; Xander runs into Graham as he passes the old Sunnydale High School (Graham is inside the old High School).

**Voting:** Lindsey – 4, Doyle – 6, Gunn – 4, Dennis - 2.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20:**

Buffy awoke the morning of November 18 to the knocking of her bedroom door. Rolling over to look at the clock, she saw that it was 9am. Rubbing her eyes, Buffy pulled the covers up around her.

"What do you want?" She yelled at the mean person for interrupting her beauty sleep.

"Giles just called and said that Amy woke up from her coma a couple of days ago." Lindsey said from the other side of the door.

Hearing that, Buffy jumps out of her bed and had opened the door with the speed that rivaled that of an Olympic runner.

"Where is Amy now?" Buffy asked him.

"They have no idea," Lindsey replied, "After she failed in killing Willow she ran away, they have no idea where she is now."

"I know where she would go." Buffy said simply.

"You just found out that she was even awake from her coma, how could you know where she would be?"

"Because, I had been with Willow when Amy fell of the balcony and went into her coma, Lindsey." Buffy told him, "She will come and try to kill me next."

Lindsey let a sign out, "And Wolfram and Hart will well naturally jump at the opportunity."

Buffy looked up slightly horrified at the statement, "You are right, oh my day sucks already and it just started!"

"I will go and call everyone." Lindsey said heading into the main part of the apartment.

"Do not forget that Doyle is out of town this week!" Buffy called after him.

"How could I not forget, it is nice and quiet with out him here." Lindsey threw back at her.

Everyone arrived, not long later; they were now, all gathered in the main room.

"Okay, so this Amy Madison chick, is the evil witch that we all learned to hate when in Sunnydale, right?" Gunn asked after they were informed what was going on.

"Yup that would be her, alright. Dennis, we are going to go out and try to find her, I want you to keep this place locked up good." Buffy said to her roommate.

"I will go to Wolfram and Hart, see if I can not find anything from there." Lindsey told them.

"I will go to the station, see if they haven't heard of anything from her." Kate threw in.

"Alright," Buffy replied, "Gunn, can you check out the places Amy would most likely visit?"

"Sure, just what would those places be?"

"Places where her magic might be stronger or where she could do a lot of damage." Buffy responded.

"Got it, what about you and Anya?" Gunn asked her.

"Anya doesn't know who Amy is; she will come with me and look for her on the streets." Buffy replied.

"From what I can tell, she must be really evil, so we need to find her really fast." Anya stated.

"Phone, I got it." Dennis said moving the phone to his hand and answering, "Buffy Investigations, we help the hopeless."

There was a pause as Dennis listened to the person on the other end.

"Sure thing, thanks for the heads up Doyle." Dennis said before hanging up.

"So, what was that about, he is supposed to be on vacation?" Anya asked.

"He had a vision, one of Amy even." Dennis responded as he placed the phone back in its holder.

"What was the vision about?" Kate asked the ghost.

"Well, Amy, he saw her wake up from her coma, put a massive whammy on Willow, arrive here in Los Angeles, then Wolfram and Hart's sign, and then Buffy."

"Well, that was awfully helpful." Buffy stated with sarcasm before turning to face the ceiling and yelled, "Vague much!"

"Well, at least now we know that Wolfram and Hart really does have something to do with this." Lindsey said. Seeing the look he received he continued, "And I will go to find out what that would be."

He grabbed his jacket and left.

"Well, I will head off to the station." Kate said as she followed Lindsey's example and left.

"Well, off we all go." Anya stated.

* * *

They all reconvened again at Anya, Dennis, and Buffy's apartment after sundown. 

Lindsey started the summery of their findings, "Wolfram and Hart have made contact with her. I managed to get my way onto the team that has hired her to assassinate you."

"Oh, gee thanks." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Well, at least now I have some idea of her movements." Lindsey shot back.

"We found a guy out cold in the bus terminal, no keys, no wallet, and no cell." Kate jumped in, "I have an address, and I think we might find Amy there."

"Okay, then we better go…" Buffy started to say until the knocking at the front door interrupted her.

Dennis looked over at Buffy to see if he should get the door or not.

"I got it." Buffy said walking over and slowly opening the door, "Amy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Amy Madison stood in the doorway, "I need help."

Buffy nearly choked on the comment so Anya asked what Buffy would have, "_You_ need help?"

"Please, I need help; I have their blood on my hands." Amy told them looking terrible.

Buffy moved to the side to let the witch in.

Amy looked at everyone then froze upon seeing Lindsey, "He…"

"He works with us; he is our mole in Wolfram and Hart." Buffy explained, "Here, sit."

"Why do you want to make things better, Amy?" Kate asked.

"I nearly killed her, and I killed all those other people…" Amy said beginning to mumble.

Buffy looked over at her friends, saw the look on their faces, and nodded.

"We are going to help you, Amy." Buffy told her softly and Dennis began to make some hot chocolate.

Amy looked up into Buffy's face, "Thank you, but I know the only way I can get help and pay my due for what I have done is in prison."

"Kate is a cop, she can help you with your sentence, so can Lindsey he is a lawyer." Anya stated, "The path to doing good is harder then the path to doing bad. Trust me, I know, I spent over a thousand years as the patron saint for scorned women, and now I am human. I killed people in that job, many people. I was the reason that a revolution started in Russia in 1905." Anya said, "I have a lot more blood on my hands then you do." Anya paused before smiling, "Plus, I even managed to…"

"Stop." Lindsey said knowing where Anya was going with the comment she was going to make.

"But it is good!" Anya cried out laughing.

"It was not."

"Kids, start acting your age." Kate told them, "Now I would get Anya to tell us the skinny, but it would be rude with Doyle not here."

"Shut up." Lindsey said told them all.


	21. Sing A Little Song

**A/N:** I love this chapter! You will too if you love whom I love and am introducing in this very chapter. You can vote for him if you like. This chapter is also somewhat short.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Meanwhile:** Penn is still causing trouble for the Scooby Gang; Drusilla arrives and meets up with her 'brother', they cause havoc together; Spike looks after the broken Willow; Riley and Cordy go out on a demon hunting date; Faith and Tara bond over patrolling; Xander, Angel, and Dawn break into the Initiative with information from Riley; Giles and Wesley argue over whether or not the Initiative is good; Graham looks threw a number of files in the Initiative about Darla.

**Voting:** Lindsey – 4, Doyle – 5, Gunn – 4, Dennis – 2.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21:**

"Anya, hurry up. This guy will not wait all day for us." Buffy called to her good friend and almost sister.

"I know you keep going I will catch up." Anya called over to her.

"Alright, but hurry." Buffy yelled running into a building.

The building looked stylish; Buffy saw a sign near the door and something like a metal detector from an airport. The sign read, 'No weapons or violence allowed'.

Buffy walked through the metal detector thing, with out setting it off. She looked around more and found that there were demons of every kind everywhere, some were even singing.

"What the hell is this place?" Buffy heard Anya say from behind her.

"I have no idea." Buffy responded.

"Hello there, what can I do for you two lovely ladies?" a green demon with red hair, green skin, and two red horns.

"We are looking for someone…" Buffy started to say.

"Well then, get up there and start singing, I can give you a bit of help from there."

"I don't sing, unless it is in the shower." Buffy stated.

"Who are you even?" Anya asked.

"I am the Host of Caritas." The demon replied.

"Well, we are looking for a guy who just ran in here, he would be a human and he is a serial killer." Buffy stated, "How about you point us in his direction, we will take the violence to outside."

"Well, I don't think I can help you by pointing him out sweet heart, but I can get you two a drink." The Host said, "I personally suggest the sea breeze. It is on me."

Buffy looked over at Anya and gave her a nodd.

"Look, I don't think you know who I am." Anya told him, "Anyanka, does that name mean anything to you?"

"Anyanka, wow, you are looking good!" The Host cried out in surprise, "Wow, I haven't seen you in a long while. You don't remember me do you, Krevlornswath."

"Oh my god, Lorne!" Anya said in surprise and joy. She jumped over and gave the green demon a big hug.

"Buffy, this is my old friend Lorne." Anya said happily, "Oh my god!"

"That is great, but we really need to find the killer, Anya." Buffy reminded her sister by everything but blood.

"Right, come on Lorne, please we really need to find this guy." Anya pleaded.

"I haven't seen anyone. You are going to have to sing, but if you really want I can let you have a private session." Lorne said.

Anya looked over at Buffy, "Fine we will do it, so what do you want to hear?"

"I really do not mind." Lorne told them.

"I wish Lindsey was here, he is the one that can sing." Buffy complained.

"This old man, he played one, he played nick nack on my thumb, with a nick nack paddy wack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home." Anya started to sing suddenly, "This old man, he played two, he played nick nack on my shoe, with a nick nack paddy wack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home."

"Okay, okay, sweet heart, you can stop." Lorne said, "You really are looking for a serial killer. He is over by the bar, you take him to that police friend of yours and remember, no violence in Caritas."

* * *

**A/N2:** Okay well we are approaching the end of this "season". Just like last time I have a challenge for you. If you can submit a review and work the work taco in, I will tell you what to expect for the next season. We have just one more chapter of season 2 "The Attempts", so let us go out with a bang. Remember to vote for who you want Buffy to end up with and remember to work the work taco into that review of yours. Also, please do not just write "Buffy's favourite food should be tacos", or "Why has Dennis never made tacos?", because that is just boring. Also remember that you can now vote for Lorne! 


	22. My Darling

**A/N:** Okay, big things are happening this chapter. I can not tell you them, you will have to read. Graham makes an appearance.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Meanwhile:** Oz returns; Riley and Tara get captured by Penn and Drusilla; Angel battles with Penn and Drusilla; Spike is still taking care of the badly wounded Willow; Xander, Faith, Giles, Wesley, and Cordy search frantically for Willow; Harmony has begun working with Penn and Drusilla; Oz has a face off with Spike over Willow; Graham travels to LA.

**Voting:** Lindsey – 5, Doyle – 5, Gunn – 4, Dennis – 2, Lorne - 1.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22:**

"Buffy we have got a lot of trouble." Lindsey said ignoring the politeness of his to knock.

"Yes you do, you are lucky I had clothes on!" Buffy yelled.

"Wolfram and Hart have done something terrible." Lindsey said. By looking at his face Buffy could tell he was worried and telling the truth, "They did some sort of ritual and raised something. I have no idea what it is."

"Wow, calm down." Buffy said pulling him into her room and sitting him down on the bed, "Good, now breathe." Buffy instructed him, "Good, now tell me what Wolfram and Hart have done now."

"They brought something to life, I have no idea what it is, I do not have the type of clearance required to find out." Lindsey told her, "I have no doubt it is something to do with trying to kill you."

"Well, we just try to find out what they summoned. Who all might know what it was?" Buffy asked him.

When he looked up at her it made her heart hurt to see the sad and defeated look on his face, he looked to vulnerable, "Holland Manners, Lilah Morgan, and some others."

"Okay, so we just need to get one of them to sing for Lorne, we could find out that way." Buffy stated.

"Oh yah, like that would work." Lindsey said helplessly.

"Hay, chin up, we got us a crack team of people here Lindsey McDonald." Buffy told him, "Come on."

Buffy grabbed Lindsey by the arm and all but dragged him out of the room. They reached the main part of the apartment and found everyone already there.

"What is Lindsey doing coming from your room?" Dennis asked.

"He had to tell me something, something that is not good." Buffy replied.

Lindsey walked over to the farthest chair and sat down.

"What is it?" Kate asked not sure if she wanted to hear what had Lindsey in such a mood.

"Wolfram and Hart has summoned something and we have no idea what it is." Buffy said, "But I am guessing by the little Lindsey could tell us and the fact that this has him so freaked out it is really bad."

"So, how do we figure it out then?" Doyle asked.

"You could have a vision." Gunn commented.

"That is not on the top of my to-do-list, sorry." Doyle replied.

"We are going to start by doing research, Lindsey I need you to get me every file that everyone, who is working on this project, was working on right before. There might be a clue in them as to what this is. Doyle you are going nowhere, Dennis you are on vision watch. Kate, Gunn, I need you to stake out Wolfram and Hart. Anya and I are going to pay Lorne a visit, see if we can not get anything from a song." Buffy told everyone, "Campfire over, let's go."

Buffy opened the door to leave, but she found someone standing there about to knock.

Putting her hands on her hips in a sign of impatience Buffy asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Graham Miller; I know some of your old friends in Sunnydale." The man told her, "I work with the government if you want to see my badge.

"Okay, why are you here?" Buffy asked him.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen and you will need my help." Graham told her.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Buffy asked him.

Before Graham could reply, Doyle cried out in pain.

"Vision!" Dennis yelled.

After the vision stopped Buffy asked, "What did you see?"

"Him," Doyle said pointing at Graham, "and a blonde woman. They were fighting. I also saw the blonde as a vampire is old clothes like corset dresses and stuff from before this century."

"That would be Darla that you saw." Graham said from the doorway.

"Why did you not just walk in?" Anya asked.

"I was being polite." Graham said as he walked in.

"How do you know that it would be Darla?" Buffy asked, "Angel killed her in front of me about three years ago."

"I have no idea how come she would be here; all I can tell you is that it is Darla."

"Okay, I feel dumb being the lawyer who works for the evil law firm, but, who is Darla?" Lindsey asked.

"Darla is the vampire who sired Angelus." Graham replied betting Buffy to the chase, "She, in turn, was sired by the Master in 1609 in the Virginia Colony where she was dying of syphilis."

"How do you know all of that stuff?" Buffy asked amazed.

"I do my research." Graham replied smiling, "Plus, she is my ancestor. A direct line but it is long."

"Now that is creepy." Gunn commented.

"Okay so if we go by thinking that maybe Wolfram and hart brought Darla back, how can we find out for sure?" Kate asked.

"Lorne." Buffy stated.

The gang plus Graham and minus Dennis who was still unable to leave the apartment arrived at Caritas in a few short minutes.

"Hey there, cup cake." Lorne said seeing Buffy come in, "Who are all these people?"

"Lorne, we need you to give us some information." Lindsey commented.

"Well then, who is singing for me?" Lorne asked.

All eyes turned to Graham, "I am not singing." He stated.

"You want to find out if it is Darla that Wolfram and Hart brought back?" Doyle asked him.

"Fine…"

"You could just sing Old McDonald, I did once, and it still works." Anya told him, "Speaking of McDonald…"

Lindsey shut her up by covering Anya's mouth with his hand, preventing her from telling them what she did.

Graham got his embarrassing 'Old McDonald' song out quickly.

"Well you are dealing with that Darla girl, I can tell you that, and that is it." Lorne told them.

Everyone quickly returned to the apartment to discuss the matter better.

"So, Graham, do you have more information on Darla you would like to share?" Kate asked him.

"I can not really think of anything that would be relevant."

"So, what do we do next, then, Lindsey?" Buffy asked. When Lindsey did not respond, she looked around not remembering where he had sat down. "Lindsey? Lindsey?"

"I never saw him come on." Dennis suddenly said.

"Oh god." Buffy said.

It was then that the phone rang. Buffy grabbed it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hay, how is it going?" Lindsey asked on the other end.

"Lindsey!" Buffy screamed into the phone, "Where the hell are you, you better not be in hell. Do they even have call reception in hell?"

"I would not know as I am not in hell." Lindsey replied, "I am at Wolfram and Hart…"

"Are you suicidal?" Buffy yelled.

"Please do not yell or scream or make any load noises okay." Lindsey told her, "They did bring Darla back; I am standing outside of the room they have her in."

"What, how the hell did you do that?"

"I am still trying to figure that out myself."

"How is she?" Buffy asked slightly worried.

"She is human." Lindsey told her surprised himself, "They brought her back alive, she is not a vampire. I am going to get her out, I should be at your place in about half an hour at the most, and Darla will be with me." Lindsey hung up.

"Where is here?" Anya asked.

"Wolfram and Hart, he is going to bring Darla here." Buffy told them.

Lindsey got there is good time and he arrived with Darla.

"What are we going to do now; Wolfram and Hart will probably come looking for her." Lindsey told them while Dennis was taking care of Darla, "I managed to find out that she had been here for about a month."

"I have no idea what to do, but you better hope that they do not look at their security tapes or you are screwed, Lindsey." Kate told him.

"I know, but it was worth the risk." Lindsey replied.

"Where is he?" Darla asked from behind them.

"Where is who?" Buffy asked, as much as she still hated Darla, Buffy was being nice knowing how hard it was to die, even for a couple of minutes. Buffy could not imagine years.

"Angel, where is he?" Darla asked again.

"Sunnydale, why do you want to know?" Buffy asked her.

"I want to see him; I want to tell him not to worry about me." Darla told them.

"Okay, Graham will you take her?" Buffy asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." Graham responded.

"Okay, Darla, this is Graham he will take you to Sunnydale and to Angel." Buffy told the former vampire.

"Okay, thank you. I am sorry for what I did to you and your family." Darla said as she and Graham left.

"I know that you are, just as I am sorry for what you have been through." Buffy told her.

* * *

**Over the Summer:** Darla arrives in Sunnydale; Drusilla sires Darla; Darla and Angel have sex; Spike helps Willow get strong again; Oz and Tara become close friends; Riley and Cordy get really close; Drusilla, Harmony, and Penn continue to cause trouble but on a slightly minor scale after the battle with Angel; Graham returns to Sunnydale; Wesley, Faith, Xander, and Giles work on opening a dojo; Oz teaches Dawn what he learned on his travles about finding your center and healing; Cordy and Tara go on a major shopping spree. 

**A/N2:** Okay, so "season" 3 is going to be called "The Family". We will be seeing Darla again, and Conner will be arriving. I love Conner! Holtz will also be appearing and that is really kind of everything that happens. So that starts next chapter, well kind of, the third "season" starts next chapter. Please review because you can still vote!


	23. Blonde Angels

**A/N:** And so begins the next "season". This one is called, "The Family." What will happen next?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this story. I would like to say that over in Sunnydale the Scooby Gang will be dealing with Adam this "season". The song sung is Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like A Woman!" Please review.

**Meanwhile:** Willow finally returns to Scooby central, still a little weak but much better; Spike gets the beating of his life from Angel when he finds out that Willow was with Spike the entire time; Penn, Drusilla, and Harmony continue to cause trouble; Drusilla tries to turn Spike back to helping them; Tara and Oz go out on a date; Darla left Sunnydale near the end of the summer when she found out she was pregnant; Riley teaches Cordelia how to use a gun; Giles, Wesley, Faith, and Xander get a dojo opened; Joyce and Dawn get attacked by a banshee.

**Voting:** Voting is still going on so please remember to vote for who you want Buffy to end up with. Lindsey – 6, Doyle – 5, Gunn – 4, Dennis – 2, Lorne - 1.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23:**

This was not good, never good. Buffy thought as she searched through Doyle's apartment with Kate and Anya. Not only had the three women not heard from Doyle in over a day, but also the same went for Gunn and Lindsey. Where were they?

"This is completely pointless!" Anya cried out in frustration.

"There is not a single clue here." Kate stated.

"Okay, now we just need to check Lindsey's place." Buffy stated they had already torn Gunn's place apart.

"Do you think this might have something to do with Wolfram and Hart?" Anya asked, "They are probably made that Lindsey took Darla from them."

"Like you care about Lindsey." Buffy and Kate said at the same time.

"Look just because I might have…" Anya was about to tell them what she had done to Lindsey when Buffy's cell phone rang.

"Five bucks it is Lindsey calling to make sure we do not find out what Anya did to him." Buffy said as she flipped open the phone. "Oh, hay Dennis, did you get anything?"

"No not yet. It does suck that I can't look else where, though." Dennis said.

"I know. Thanks anyways." Buffy said before hanging up. She looked at her fellow blonde companions before saying, "Nothing."

"So are we off to Lindsey's?" Kate asked.

* * *

Lindsey's place it was, they reached the apartment in under half and hour. Traffic sucked at noon. 

"Wow, how come we have never been here before?" Buffy asked seeing the large apartment.

"I am so going to be nice to him from now on." Anya stated as she head over to the mini bar. "He has a mini bar!"

"Doyle would like that." Kate stated, "Come on we need to keep looking."

They looked under everything and on top of everything. It was not hard to notice that nothing was out of place as the apartment was perfectly clean.

"Okay, so one thing is for sure, we know that they were not taken from their apartments." Kate stated in true cop nature.

"But what happened to them?" Buffy asked worried about her friends.

"They could have been transported to the dimension with no shrimp." Anya stated. Kate and Buffy looked at her as if she was crazy. "Or they could have gone on vacation and forgot to tell us." Still seeing the looks she was getting Anya made another suggestion, "So some bunnies could have bitten their heads off." Even worse looks "Or we can go and sing at Lorne's and see what he knows."

"To Lorne's it is." Buffy stated.

* * *

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout 

No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman" Buffy, Kate, and Anya sang up on the stage in Caritas.

The audience all applauded once they finished. The blonde trio walked over to Lorne and waited for him to talk.

"Well, I can say that you three are real good." Lorne told them. "But I can't help you with your boy problems."

"Lorne please, we need to find them." Buffy whined.

"I know you do, but I can not help you. This is something that you need to do for yourselves. All I can say is that Wolfram and Hart do not have them. Trust me that is a good thing or else you would never find them again, and if you did you would not recognize them." Lorne said. "Toddles."

"I am really starting to hate Lorne." Kate muttered.

"Okay, at least we can rule out Wolfram and Hart, but who else would take them?" Buffy asked.

"Bunnies." Anya replied simply.

"No." Both Kate and Buffy said.

"Let us go and see Dennis, maybe he has something." Anya said.

* * *

"Dennis, please tell me that you have something!" Buffy yelled as she walked into her apartment. 

"I am afraid not." Dennis replied coming out of the kitchen area. "I tried Lindsey's cell phone and it wasn't even turned on."

"Well we know that Wolfram and Hart do not have them." Kate said as she fell onto of the couches.

"Well who would then?" Dennis asked.

Buffy stood quite near the door when a thought struck her. "I am going to go out for a walk. I'll be back soon, I have my cell on."

"Okay, hurry back." Anya cried after her roommate.

Buffy walked along the street until she reached the large old building she was looking for.

She walked up to the man behind the desk, "Hi, my name is Buffy Summers. I would like to speak to Amy Madison."

"Sure." The man responded. He pointed her in the visitor's direction.

It took her a while to get through the security, but she finally sat in front of the glass, phone to her ear, facing Amy.

"Hay, how have you been doing?" Buffy asked her former Sunnydaler.

"Alright, Lindsey and Kate did a good job finding this place." Amy told her.

"I need you to help me with something." Buffy told her.

"I am not going to do any magic." Amy said suddenly.

"I need to find my friends. Please, I would not be asking you to do this if I was not so desperate and if I had not run out of options." Buffy told her, "Please, I really need you to do this."

"Fine, who is it?" Amy asked.

"Doyle, Gunn, and Lindsey they have gone missing and we can not find them anywhere." Buffy replied.

"Okay, I can not do much, what with where I am and what I have, but it will find them. I hope." Amy told her. She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes. When she opened them she said, "They are in a warehouse off 617 and Francine. I could see five vampires. You need to hurry; Gunn is not doing so well."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Buffy told her.

"I know, just go and save them." Amy said.

After exiting the visitor's section Buffy flipped open her phone and called the others. Dennis answered the phone after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hay Dennis put me on speaker." Buffy told him. Dennis obviously did.

"Buffy, where are you it has been over an hour?" Kate asked.

"I went to see someone who could help. I found where they are, there is a warehouse off 617 and Francine Street. Gunn is not looking so hot; there are at least five vamps." Buffy explained. "Get there as fast as you can. I am going in as soon as I get there."

"Okay, be careful." Anya said before they hung up.

* * *

Amy was right the boys were there. None of them were looking good, but Gunn was the worse. 

"Hay, big fat and hairy, do you want a piece of the slayer?" Buffy asked the vampires. "Because taking her friends is not the best move to have made."

One by one, the vamps rushed her. Buffy fought at least three at one time, kicking about five others away at a time. She got her first one staked by the time that Kate and Anya had arrived.

"Anya, get them out of here!" Buffy yelled out to her friend.

Anya ran over and began untying them. "Do not go anywhere," She said to Lindsey and Doyle, both of whom were unconscious, "I will be right back."

Kate got the second one staked, and Buffy got the third and fourth ones with a piece of two by four. That left four more and the leader. Kate took two and Buffy took the other two. They were taken care of real quickly. Anya had gotten Lindsey out as well by then. Kate ran over to get Doyle. Buffy walked slowly over to who had to be the leader.

"So, was it your bright idea to get your boys to take my friends?" Buffy asked him.

"I never knew that you were a slayer, but I did know that they were the Powers that Be's champion's friends." He replied. "I also know that you are the one with the gem of amara, and you are not a vampire."

"My ex-boyfriend was one; he is also the vampire with a soul." Buffy stated. "Oh, just for the record. I do not even know where my other friend, a ghost, put the ring. So even if you kill me, you will not get it that easily."

"I doubt that." The vampire said getting up from where he sat.

As he rose, Buffy tossed her stake at him, hitting him in the heart. "Now that was easy. Too easy if you ask me."


	24. I Was Born With This In My Pocket

**A/N:** Not much happening. It is Doyle's birthday!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Pease review.

**Meanwhile:** Cordelia helps Dawn with her art project by posing for a drawing; Tara and Faith are left to deal with a demon nest; Angel, Wesley, Riley, and Xander break into the Initiative after Spike gets captured, as per Willow's request; Willow and Oz get attacked by Harmony and Penn; Giles gets a phone call from Quentin Travers about Buffy.

**Voting:** Lindsey – 7; Doyle – 5; Gunn - 4; Dennis – 2; Lorne – 1.

**Shout out:** My friend, who once said the title when pretending to be a Maybellen model, is mentioned in the chapter. Her name is Kyla look out for it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24:**

"Okay, Doyle I can get that you would want to go to a bar or something, but a casino?" Kate asked Doyle.

"My birthday my rules." Doyle replied simply. "I will be at the poker table."

Buffy turned to Gunn when she said, "I hate him."

"No you do not." Anya replied simply.

"The casino!" Buffy all but yelled in the crowded building.

"Come on, we can go to the bar and pick up hot guys." Anya stated grabbing Buffy by the elbow.

"I am off to the slots." Kate said simply leaving Lindsey and Gunn alone.

Gunn looked over at his companion but Lindsey just shrugged, "Table of blackjack is out there calling to me, sorry."

Gunn was left standing, supported by his crutches, which were the only sign of the near death experience he had recently experienced. Well that and the scars on his wrists along with the stitches still in his forehead.

"Fine, leave me to my self, no difference there really." Gunn muttered before heading over to the roulette tables. "Dennis would really enjoy this, but he is stuck in that apartment. What I would not give just to trade places with him just for tonight.

About an hour into partying in the casino, Gunn decided to go out and take a walk, or as close to a walk as you can get when on crutches.

He got out onto the busy sidewalk and started heading off in any random direction. He was not out long when he saw it. A woman was crossing the street, and a car was heading right for her. Dropping his crutches Gunn managed to get over there and pull her out of the way fast enough.

"Oh my god!" The woman said realization dawning about what almost happened to her. "Thank you so much." She told him, "My name is Kyla Huntzberger. Thank you so much, you just saved my life."

"No problem we at Buffy Investigations help the hopeless. Night off or not, we are always ready." Gunn told her limping back over to his discarded crutches.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Kyla asked worried.

"Got into a tough spot, happens a lot where I work." Gunn told her.

"I hope you are okay." She said, "I have to go, I was on my way to a photo shot."

"Really, what do you do?" Gunn asked.

"I am a model." Kyle replied.

"Nice, lots of dough." Gunn stated. "I got to go myself, my pals and co-workers do not know I left for a little while."

"Oh, okay then. Maybe I will see you around…"

"Gunn. My name is Charles Gunn." Gunn replied.

"Okay, nice to meet you Charles Gunn." Kyla said as she left.

* * *

"Morning y'all." Gunn said as he walked into the effectively, and simply, called apartment. "What's up?" 

Buffy looked directly above her, "Ceiling."

"Dennis." Anya replied looking directly up herself to see Dennis doing his ghostly meditation.

"I meant how were y'all feeling?" Gunn clarified.

"Oh, hung-over." Buffy and Anya replied at the same time.

"When did you guys leave the casino?" Gunn asked, leaving not soon, after he had saved Kyla.

"Around two." Buffy replied.

"We were waiting for Doyle, but for al we know he could still be there." Anya added.

"What about Lindsey and Kate?"

"I think Kate left around ten." Buffy replied.

"Lindsey left at one." Anya replied as well.

"For someone who hates him so much, you sure seem to know a lot about him." Dennis stated.

"As a matter of fact, I do not hate him. I have just had the pleasure of reeking vengeance upon a large number of times." Anya stated simply.

"Really, like what?" Buffy asked intrigued.

Just as Anya had opened her mouth to reply a knock cam on the door.

"I got it." Dennis said coming down and heading over to answer.

When he opened it, a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair and a perfectly proportioned figure stood in the doorway.

"Buffy Investigations, we help the hopeless." Dennis said.

"Hi, I met one of you guys last night." She woman said, "He saved my life. I was just wondering if there was something, I could do to repay him.

"Kyla?" Gun asked recognizing the voice.

"Hello. It took me a while to find this place. Imagine my surprise to hear it was run from an apartment." The woman, Kyla, said.

"Come in." Anya beckoned. "Here, sit."

"No it is okay, I was just wondering how much you charged." Kyla told them.

"You do not have to…" Buffy began.

"Depends on how much you want to pay." Anya began. "We usually charge depending on what the person can offer and the seriousness of the situation."

"I pulled her out of the way from a car." Gunn stated.

"Oh, we do not have a charge for that." Anya stated. "What type of car was it, we can go from there."

"Just make a payment or she will never shut up." Dennis advised.

"How about I give you one thousand dollars. Will that do?" Kyla asked.

Anya's jaw dropped and she began a gapping fish impersonation.

"That is too…" Buffy began, but Anya realizing what her friend and sister by everything but blood, was about to do interrupted.

"Of course that will do." Anya told her, "You can make it out to Buffy Investigations and it will all be fine."

Kyla let a smile grace her face as she said, "Okay, I will just need a pen…"

Anya was quick to give her the required item. Kyla wrote the cheque and handed it to Anya.

"Well I have to do, it was nice meeting you." Kyla said as she left.

As soon as the door had closed, Anya exploded. "One thousand dollars!" She said excited. "How could almost say no to that Buffy. We have never been given anywhere near this amount of money. We need to get rich clients."

"Anya, settle down." Buffy told her roommate.

"Settling…" Anya stated as she began to calm down. "We need to go and deposit this cheque."

"Okay, let us grab our coats." Buffy said.

* * *

Buffy, Anya, and Gunn arrived back at the apartment about two hours later. Having had to pause every second to calm Anya down. 

"Where have you been?" Kate exploded the second they entered.

"She," Lindsey said stressing that it was only Kate, "was going crazing wondering what happened to you."

"You could have been taken." Kate added. "Just like you had been Lindsey."

"How is this, my fault?" Lindsey asked shocked. It was common to have fights starting between everyone. They were all good friends, but sometimes you had to vent and the only one around to get mad at was your friends.

"Oh do not play…" Kate began.

"We went to cash a thousand dollar cheque we got because Gunn saved a model from being run over by a car." Anya replied happily.

"What!" Doyle asked shocked. He fell out of the kitchen chair in his surprise, "I am okay."

"I saved some model and she paid us one thousand bucks." Gunn stated.

"Wow." Lindsey said. "Does that mean I get to keep my salary?"

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at him.

A knock came at the door. "I got it." Buffy said walking back to the door.

She opened it, to reveal a pregnant blonde haired woman standing there.

"Darla?" Buffy asked shocked to see her.


	25. Darling I Am Home

**A/N:** And Darla returns!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review.

**Meanwhile:** Spike is asked to watch Dawn when Joyce has to leave town for a week; Willow, Cordy, Faith, and Tara have a girls night out at the Bronze; Xander gets a new contruction job; Oz and Wesley research on some files Angel, Welsey, Riley, and Xander got when they rescued Spike; Riley and Graham go out looking for an escaped demon; Giles leaves for England to talk to Quentin Travers about Buffy further.

**Voting:** Lindsey – 7; Doyle – 5; Gunn – 5; Dennis – 2; Lorne – 1.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25:**

_A knock came at the door. "I got it." Buffy said walking back to the door._

_She opened it, to reveal a pregnant blonde haired woman standing there._

"_Darla?" Buffy asked shocked to see her._

"Can I come in?" Darla asked keeping her eyes down cast.

"Yes of course." Buffy said moving aside for her. Darla entered as Buffy asked, "What happened?"

Darla took a seat on one of the couches all eyes on her as she replied, "I do not know. I went to every shaman in the northern hemisphere and they all said this child was impossible."

"What why?" Buffy asked motioning for Dennis to get her a drink.

"Angel is the father, and I am a vampire again." Darla replied desperately. "The soul, though. The child has a soul and I can feel it."

"Darla, we will find out what is going on." Buffy promised the four hundred plus blonde vampire.

"Holtz!" Darla cried out suddenly jumping to her feet.

"Sit down, please Darla; you do not want to hurt the baby." Buffy told her. Darla said down looking around the apartment frantically. "Now, who or what is Holtz?"

"Holtz, he was a vampire hunter from back in the 18 century. He was after Angelus and me, because we killed his family." Darla said. "I do not know how, but he is here. Not one of his decedents but Holtz himself, and he has been chasing me. Buffy, please help me."

"We will." Buffy promised. "We need you to tell us all about Holtz though. We need to know who he is."

* * *

It was eight in the morning by the time Darla had finished telling them about Holtz, and her past. Buffy had gotten Darla to get some sleep in Buffy's room. 

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"Are we going to help her?" Lindsey asked.

"She is a vampire." Doyle added.

Buffy and Anya shared a look before Buffy replied, "We are going to help her. It is our jobs remember. We help the hopeless, and right now Darla needs the help more then anything."

"But, she is a vampire. You heard what all she told us." Gunn reminded her.

"I know, and I dated the father of that child she is carrying." Buffy reminded everyone as well. "We need to help her."

"I can go out see if I can not find something on Holtz." Anya said as she grabbed her coat.

"Okay, be careful." Buffy told her.

"I know." Anya replied as she left.

"Lindsey, can you dig up everything Wolfram and Hart has on Holtz?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Lindsey replied, "I will also check for anything that might tell us how Darla is pregnant in the first place."

"Thank you." Buffy told him as he too left. "Doyle, Dennis, you two are on vision watch."

"Got it boss." Doyle replied as he lay down therapist patient style.

Buffy rolled her eyes before saying, "Gunn, Kate, can you guys go out and help Anya look around for Holtz?"

"Sure." Gunn replied.

"I will check with the police see if we can not get a bolo put up on him." Kate stated.

"Don't, we do not want him to know we are looking for him." Buffy said.

"Best idea, actually." Kate said as she and Gunn left.

"I will watch Darla." Buffy stated, "When she wakes up I will take her to see Lorne."

"Good idea." Dennis stated.

* * *

Buffy Summers, that was the woman's name. Smart of Darla to go to her, he had been told of Buffy's reputation in the demon community. A slayer working for the Powers that Be. Buffy and her friends would be sure to keep her safe, her and that child. All he needed was to know where Angelus was now. Holtz looked up from the papers he had laid out on the table in front of him. Each paper held a picture of either the slayer or one of her friends, names included. If he could not get Darla and Angelus, he would get that child in revenge for the children they took from him. 


	26. Do A Little Dance

**A/N:** The BI gang have to deal with Darla and Holtz, what fun!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Please review. The song sung is Evenscence's "The Only One."

**Meanwhile:** Riley and Graham run into some trouble in the form of some Francenstin monster the Initiative created; Spike asks Willow to help him watch Dawn; Xander, Cordy, and Wesley are left to deal with some chaotic events caused by Ethan Rayne; Faith, Angel, Oz, and Tara look into what the monster called Adam's purpose is; Giles is still in England.

**Voting:** Lindsey – 7; Doyle – 9; Gunn – 5; Dennis – 5; Lorne – 1.

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

Darla had woken about an hour ago. Once she had woken up, Buffy called Anya and asked her to buy some animal blood for Darla. Anya returned with it about half an hour later before leaving again.

Darla had finished the blood quickly. "Thank you." Darla told her, "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"I know, I would just like to ask you if you could go somewhere with me." Buffy asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" Darla asked.

"To this little club I know, it is okay. The place is demon friendly, it is a karaoke club." Buffy replied.

"Why are we going there?"

"The owner, Lorne, can read your soul when you sing." Buffy explained. "If you sing for him, we might know why you are pregnant."

"Okay." Darla replied, "Where is everyone else?"

"They went out to try to find Holtz." Buffy replied as she grabbed a large sweater for Darla and a jacket for herself.

* * *

"When they all come crashing down- mid-flight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
you know you're not the only one 

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look down  
don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
don't look down, you'll fall down,  
you'll become their sacrifice  
right or wrong  
can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
if I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me" Darla sang from up on the stage in Caritas.

"So, what are you getting?" Buffy asked Lorne.

"A real lot of conflict. The child of hers is going to be a big handful; it is just a shame…" Lorne said. "One thing is for sure, she has an amazing voice."

Darla left the stage and came over to them. "What did you see?" She asked.

"A lot, Holtz is not going to stop until he finds you and kills you, as well as Angel." Lorne told her, "He is close; I might even go as far as to say that he might be in the club as we speak."

Hearing this Darla's head shot up and she looked around frantically.

"Do not worry, Darla." Buffy said, "No violence in Caritas, you are safe here."

Hearing that Darla relaxed, but just a little bit. "Is there anything, anything about my baby?" Darla asked.

"I am getting that there is something big out there for him to do." Lorne told her. "See, I was more or less also able to read him as you are using his soul. He is really in for a tough time."

"What sort of…" Buffy began to ask, but the ringing of her cell phone interrupted her. "What is it Lindsey?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"A prophecy, there is a prophecy talking about the vampire with a soul having a child." Lindsey told her.

"A prophecy, great, there is always a prophecy!" Buffy told him angrily.

"Sorry." Lindsey told her.

"What does it say?" Buffy asked, being told to by Darla.

"I am not sure; all that I heard from Lilah was that there was a prophecy about the vampire with a soul having a child. So I called seeing as Darla is pregnant with Angel's kid, and Angel is the vampire with a soul." Lindsey replied.

"You need to find out what it says." Buffy told him.

"I am working on that." Lindsey told her, "But, I do not have the clearance."

"Then get the damn clearance you keep saying you do not have!" Buffy told him.

"I can not; we keep busting my cases, so because I do not have a high success rate I cannot get the clearance." Lindsey replied, "I have to go, I will see you back at the apartment."

"Caritas, go there." Buffy said before hanging up.

At the looks from both Lorne and Darla, Buffy said, "Prophecy and that is it."

"Hay, I got the call." Doyle said he was the last one to arrive in Caritas.

"I noticed or you would not be here." Buffy told him.

"Did you know that there is a guy matching Holtz's description standing right outside of the club?" Gunn asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied at the same time.

"I called you here after Lindsey told us. He cannot use violence in a place where violence can not occur." Buffy told them.

"How long do you think he has been out there?" Kate asked.

"I do not know." Lorne replied. "I sent someone out to talk to him, though. I kind of hope they get killed. Child eater."

"Thanks for the help in the fight Lorne." Anya replied.

"He is in side now." Darla stated. "I can feel his pressence. I need to leave." She got up and rushed as fast as she could towards a back room.

Everyone looked around trying to see Holtz.

"I see him, come on, I am not going to leave Darla alone." Buffy said as she rose from the table and headed in the direction that Darla went.


	27. Hush Little Baby

**A/N:** Okay, this is probably one of my favourite chapters. We get to see I really different side to our "nothing fases me" champion and slayer.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter. Please review!

**Meanwhile:** Adam strikes out at Angel, leaving him siriously wounded; Wesley and Xander have to deal with Faith being put into the hospital because of Adam; Oz and Tara are left doing research on what might be able to stop Adam; Riley and Graham have dissapeared; Cordy is freaking out because of her boyfriend, Riley's, dissapearence; Spike and Willow get close; Dawn helps Oz and Tara with research; Giles is getting ready to return to Sunnydale, but with Quentin Travers.

**Voting:** Guys, come on! You can still vote! Lindsey – 7; Doyle – 9; Gunn – 5; Dennis – 5; Lorne – 1.

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

"Darla, please do not do this." Buffy pleaded with the vampire.

"I have to; it is the only way my child can be born." Darla replied. She had gone into labor not long after Buffy and friends arrived in Lorne's bedroom. They had escaped, but just barely. Buffy had sent them away as she stayed with Darla. "I can feel him dying, Buffy." Darla told her, laying one of her hands gently on the large bump. "Promise me you will raise him as if he were your own."

"Darla, please." Buffy pleaded, the rain pelting down. Her hair stuck to her face as well as her cloths to her body. Buffy had tears streaming down her cheeks, but you would not have noticed because of the rain, the only indication of her tears was her puffy red eyes.

"Promise me." Darla yelled at the slayer.

"I promise." Buffy replied.

Hearing her words, Darla raised the piece of wood and drove it into her chest, hitting her dead, un-beating heart.

Buffy listened to the howls of the baby. She sat there, on her knees, staring at where Darla had just been and where a newborn baby boy now lay crying for his mother.

Buffy never noticed Holtz enter the alley. She just knelt there, staring, unblinkingly, at her ex-boyfriend's son by his sire.

She must have realized the full impact of her promise to Darla, because Buffy picked the baby up and held him safely in her arms. She turned and saw Holtz staring at her.

She looked him, unblinking, straight in the eyes. Then, turning around, Buffy left the alley, the baby boy still held in her arms, and began the long walk back to her apartment.

All concept of time had been washed away. She walked aimlessly forever, the baby still held safely. She had begun her journey home when she realized that she had nothing for the child. Not knowing where a baby supply store was, or if one was, open this late. Buffy just walked around looking for one. After awhile she had zoned out on her task of searching for the baby store, and went to work of trying to quiet to young child. Then she realized that he did not have a name. She wanted it to mean something. Remind him of who his parents were. She thought of Liam, Angel's real name. No, the name just did not suit the child. She did not know anything that could be from Darla. She would have to call Graham, ask him for some information on her. She thought of Angel's mortal last name, maybe something from that. O'Connell. Connell is not really a name, but Conner was.

She looked down at the baby and ticked his stomach, "How about Conner? Do you like that name?"

The baby responded by letting out a little giggle.

"Then you are now Conner." Buffy told him proudly. She was on her first step to raising Conner, giving him a name. Now all he needed was clothes and for Buffy to find out exactly where she was so, she could get back to her place. "Conner, I think we might have a slight problem. I have no idea where the he-" Buffy paused mid-word realizing what she was about to say, "-ck, we are."

She sat down on the curb for a second to try to spot anything familiar. She had grown up in this city anyways.

* * *

By the time a car drove by, it was six in the morning. It slowed down when the driver saw her. Lindsey rolled the window down and called out, "Get in here, you could catch a cold." 

Buffy carefully got up, not wanting to wake Conner, who had fallen asleep just after Buffy sat down. Lindsey opened the door to the passenger side, still not seeing Conner.

"What happened?" He asked, "You never came back, and you never called."

It was then that he got his answer, seeing Conner held gently in Buffy's arms as she tried to get the seatbelt done up.

"She…"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Stake."

"And…"

"Conner."

Lindsey did not know how to respond to that and just nodded as he did up her buckle.

"Thanks." Buffy told him as he drove her and Conner back to the apartment.

Once they got there, Lindsey helped Buffy get out of the car without bothering Conner too much. Just as they were about to enter the apartment, Buffy froze.

"That place isn't safe." She stated in a whisper, "We do not have anything for Conner. He still needs a pair of welcome home pjs. He needs a crib, and diapers, and toys…"

"Buffy," Lindsey said grabbing her by the shoulders, "calm down. Everything will be fine."

"No it will not." Buffy told him, again crying. "I do not know how to raise a child. I made a promise to Darla, I would, and I will, but I want to raise him to be normal."

"There is nothing normal about him, Buffy."

"No not say that!" Buffy screamed at Lindsey, waking Conner up in the process. "Shhh, shhh."

"Just dry off, get into some warm cloths, then we can get stuff for Conner." Lindsey told her.

"No. Conner comes first, from now on. We need to get him cloths and baby stuff. Then we need to go to the hospital and register him into the database. We need to know that he is healthy, he will need his shots…"

"Okay, come on." Lindsey said steering her back towards his car. "I will take you two to the baby store. However, I want you to come back here right after, and get into something warm. Then, when you take him to the hospital, I want you to let a doctor see you; we can not have our champion getting sick."

Buffy looked directly into Lindsey's eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"That will be two hundred and thirty-six dollars." The woman behind the counter said. 

Lindsey handed over one of his Wolfram and Hart credit cards. Buffy held Conner close to her chest, not letting anyone see the baby. They had wrapped him in a blanket that they found in the back of Lindsey's car. It just looked like Buffy was keeping him warm.

"Thanks." Lindsey said as he grabbed all the bags and loaded them onto the shopping cart.

"The crib will be arriving in an hour." The woman reminded them as they left.

"So now we go back to the apartment." Lindsey reminded Buffy once they reached his car.

Still in a slight daze over all that had happened Buffy just nodded. She refused to put Conner in the newly purchased car seat. She held him against her chest as if he was her lifeline.

They pulled up, not soon later, at the apartment. Lindsey grabbed all the items, as Buffy took an outfit and dressed her baby boy.

"Oh my god!" Anya said as she saw the door open and Lindsey walk in with a soaking Buffy. "Where the hell have you been? We have been worried sick. We though Darla might have killed you or…"

"Anya, please be quiet." Buffy said as she walked past everyone into her room, Lindsey close behind. "Can you set the play pen up for him?" Buffy asked once she had entered her room.

"Sure." Lindsey replied as he found the folded playpen.

"I will take Conner with me to the bathroom while I get changed."

"Okay."

Buffy grabbed a pair of sweat pants, a tank top, and a sweater and left. She came back out not soon after, Conner still head closely to her chest, but now she was in some warm dry cloths.

"Here I also got a carrier ready for him." Lindsey told her. Buffy just shrugged him off and walked by him.

"Angel can never know." Buffy said simply.

"Darla is dead though." Lindsey told her.

"It does not matter." Buffy stated, "Angel can never know."

"Okay." Lindsey replied.

"Are you going to take me to the hospital, or will I need to drive myself?" Buffy asked.

"I will drive." Lindsey replied as they entered the main part of the apartment in order to leave.


	28. Come Back to Me

**A/N:**So, here it is the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing that last one. This one was hard at first because I could not think of how to start it, but it turned out alright. Also, sorry in not updating in forever, I have just been very busy with school, but now it is over, and now I am going away on vacation. Not to worry, I am taking my laptop with me, so maybe I can get some writting done while away from civilization and internet connections.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, still. Please review.

**Meanwhile:**Giles returns from England with Travers; Graham and Riley are still missing; Faith is released from hospital; Oz, Tara, Cordelia, and Dawn believe they may have found Adam's weakness; Angel recovers from his battle with Adam; Spike and Willow work on helping with research while continuing to get close; Wesley and Xander plan to infiltrate the Initiative to learn more about Adam; Angel travels and arrives in LA to see Buffy.

**Voting:**Lindsey – 8; Doyle – 9; Gunn – 5; Dennis – 5; Lorne – 1.**

* * *

**

Come Back to Me:

Two months had passed since baby Connor Summers had been born, that was the name that Buffy registered him under. The entire gang had helped her with him, but Buffy preferred to take care of him herself. Dennis and Anya had had to pry open the door to her and Connor's bedroom sometimes. Buffy had begun to neglect her duties as champion, but the team quickly picked up the pace to meet her lack of involvement on the battle front.

Buffy had gone into a panic when she heard from Cordy that Angel was coming to LA. She had two days to figure out what to do about Angel learning of Connor's existence.

"Gunn!" Buffy called out walking into the main part of the apartment with Connor held to her chest.

"Yeah?" Gunn asked appearing from the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Do about what?" Gunn asked.

"Angel!" Buffy stated angrily, "He is bound to find some way of knowing that Connor is his son!"

"I don't know." Gunn replied just like everyone else had.

"Hay." Doyle greeted walking in from the front door. "Where is everyone else?"

"Kate had to go into the office, Lindsey is at work for a case, Anya went shopping, and Dennis, I don't know." Buffy replied.

"Okay." Doyle said as he sat down in the living room and turned the TV on.

About an hour later, Buffy was playing with Connor on the floor when Doyle cried out in pain.

Grabbing the boy Buffy truly thought of as her son, she ran to her friend.

"What is it?" Buffy asked trying to stop Connor's tears.

"I don't know." Doyle said once the vision passed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked.

"I saw Holtz, Shenjha, and some glowing portal thingy. It was all very vague." Doyle replied.

"What would Holtz want with Shenjha and a portal?" Buffy asked as Connor began to cry.

"I don't know." Doyle replied.

"Want me to get some aspirin?" Gunn asked having finished in the bathroom.

"Please." Doyle replied.

"Gunn, can you call the others in!" Buffy called as she tried to sooth Connor.

"Sure!" Gunn yelled back.

An hour later everyone finished assembling in the room.

"As much as I like being out of the office, they senior partners are starting to get suspicious." Lindsey said as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"I have to hurry or else I'll miss the end of a shoe sale." Anya stated sorting through the fifty bags of things she had already purchased.

"Doyle, tell them what you saw." Buffy said while feeding Connor a bottle.

"Holtz, Shenjha, and a portal to what looked like one of the circles of hell." Doyle said describing his vision once again.

"What does it mean?" Kate asked.

"Not sure, but there was also a redhead and Holtz was holding something." Doyle responded.

"You hadn't told me that." Buffy exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Okay, can we focus?" Gunn yelled, "We need to figure this entire thing out before it happens."

"Give him back!" Buffy screamed her voice hoarse.

The past 24 hours had gone by in a blur. She had left Anya to watch Connor while she ran down to the corner store for milk and exercise. When she return 20 minutes later, the apartment had looked like a tornado had passed through, Anya was unconscious on the floor and Connor had vanished. Dennis said that it was a redhead, she looked like the one he had drawn from Doyle's vision. She called the others and ran to where Doyle had described the portal opening. Lilah had been there with a SWAT team to try and take Connor from Holtz who threatened to kill him. Shenjha had already opened a portal to someplace called Quor'thoth.

"Give him back to me!" Buffy screamed as Gunn and Doyle held her back, "Give him back!"

The next two minutes passed before Buffy could register what had happened. Holtz had jumped through the portal, taking her Connor with him.

"No!" Buffy screamed.

She must have passed out because she had no idea how she managed to get back to her apartment. She woke up lying on her bed; she almost went to check on Connor in the crib when she remembered he was gone. She was screaming and crying again. Anya was at her side in seconds to try and calm her down.

"Come back to me!" Buffy screamed over and over. Later that day, Angel arrived.

"Hi, I'm Anya." Anya said when she answered to door and found a handsome brown haired man standing on the other side, "You must be Angel."

"I am, is Buffy inside?" Angel asked.

"Yes and no." Anya replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, physically yes, mentally that is to be determined." Anya replied, "Now is really not the best time."

"Why, what is wrong?" Angel asked worried about his ex-girlfriend and trying to enter the apartment forgetting about the protection ward that prevented him.

"Just something personal." Anya stated as Buffy began screaming again.

"Give him back!" "I want my son!" "Come back to me!"

Anya looked to the elder vampire, smiled, and said, "Bye." Before closing the door in his face and going to comfort the woman who was like her twin sister.


End file.
